


The Thing About Connections

by Smartasslittlesteve



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cards Against Humanity, Deceit is mentioned, High School AU, Logan and Virgil are bff goals, M/M, Multi, Online Friendship, Panic Attack, Patton is trying his best, Rainbow Sombrero, Remy Sanders - Freeform, Roman is a rich Boi, Spoilers For Dealing With Intrusive Thoughts, Theyre all queer, rated for occasionally swearing and the second half of chapter 5, theres an escape room, theres one (1) suicide mention but its not angsty its a Heathers reference, they play cah, they're all in chem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smartasslittlesteve/pseuds/Smartasslittlesteve
Summary: The thing about connections is they are never what you expect, ever evolving ever changing. Sometimes all it takes is one second, other times it’s so subtle that you almost don’t realise it. The thing about connections is they keep you grounded, they’re what tell you your place in the world, but also what push you to strive for one better. The thing about connections is they’re everywhere. But what the thing about connections really boils down to is that- well I guess you’ll just have to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheStoryVerse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStoryVerse/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thing about connections is they are never what you expect, ever evolving ever changing. Sometimes all it takes is one second, other times it’s so subtle that you almost don’t realise it. The thing about connections is they keep you grounded, they’re what tell you your place in the world, but also what push you to strive for one better. The thing about connections is they’re everywhere. But what the thing about connections really boils down to is that- well I guess you’ll just have to find out.

      The thing about connections is they are never what you expect, ever-evolving ever changing. Sometimes all it takes is one second, other times it’s so subtle that you almost don’t realise it. The thing about connections is they keep you grounded, they’re what tell you your place in the world, but also what push you to strive for one better. The thing about connections is they’re everywhere. But what the thing about connections really boils down to is that- well I guess you’ll just have to find out.

  
      “C’ mon in Lo its open,” Virgil yelled across his small apartment.

  
      “You almost ready Virge?” Logan, Virgil’s best friend since elementary called out stepping into the flat, sitting down in the leather armchair like he did every morning.

  
      “Yup, we’re stopping by the cafe to grab coffee today right?” Virgil asked as he finished applying his foundation, and moved onto eye makeup.

  
      “Every Monday,” he adjusted his glasses. 

  
      “I know, but you know me,” Virgil shrugged, as he walked out of the bathroom, grabbing an apple off the counter as he sauntered into the living room.

  
      “It’s quite alright I don’t mind re-affirming plans if it helps with your anxiety,”

  
      “That’s why you’re the best,” Virgil lightly punched the taller boy’s shoulder, earning an eyebrow raise in return. The emo laughed and turned to his bag, and began to flip through the different items in it, assuring that everything was there. He tossed it over his shoulder and followed Logan out the door.

  
      “Do you have to write the essay’s in Murphy's class to?” Virgil asked while he pulled his key out of the door.

  
      “Yes, as much as I usually enjoy writing essays, the fact that these are moral based make it much more complicated since all of the points are about feeling, which as you know I find extremely hard to predict,”

  
      “Yeah I know Lo I get it, I don’t like it either, having to write about things that people may judge you for,” he laughed softly, and rubbed the back of his neck, “not my fortay,”

  
      “Oh dammit,” the raven-haired boy swore.

  
      “What?” Virgil raised his eyebrows at his friend

  
      “Mr Phulps is assigning us chemistry seats starting next week since it a new semester,”

  
      “Damn, well we could always just set up next to each other, I guess? I don’t really know anyone else in our chem though,” Virgil bit his lip at the thought.

  
      “I’m sure you’ll be alright from my observations our chemistry class all seem to be moderately nice people,” The spectacled one replied in an attempt to comfort the other.

  
      “Yeah, you’re right Lo,”  
      Squire esque trumpet sounded from the emos phone, he frowned at the offending device before pulling it out of his pocket seeing a message from his online friend, Princey.

  
           **Princey** : Aaaaaaaannnnnnnnn  
                        Anxiety  
                        A  
                        N  
                        X  
                        I  
                        E  
                        T  
                        Y  
                        I no ur getting my texts  
                        It says read

  
           **Anxiety** : U got me  
                       What do u need

  
           **Princey** : My new school is doing heathers for this years musical

  
           **Anxiety** : srs?  
                       Thats sick

  
           **Princey** : ikr auditions are next week, im hyped

  
           **Anxiety** : im sure ull do great,  
                         On a completely diff note wtf does one write an essay about

 **Princey** : do sm easy like in what situations if ever is lying good

  
           **Anxiety** : Ooo fancy words, that does sound like a good idea tho thanks

  
           **Princey** : Anytime emo nightmare

  
      Virgil smiled down at his phone. Before looking up at a confused Logan.

  
      “Princey,” he answered simply.

  
      “Ahh your online friend who though you’ve been talking with for three years you haven’t even learned each other's names,” he shot Virgil a smirk.

  
      “Hey I caught that judgemental passive aggression, and I don’t know why we don’t know each other’s names, but we just never found out and it would be weird to ask now, and-”

  
      “-its alright Virgil though it is an interesting friendship you two have it’s clearly not hurting you, if anything its been positively affecting your mental health,” The brainiac reassured, “though now that I think of it you never did tell me how you two began talking,” The two walked into the cafe, the barista shooting them a smile.

  
      “Hey, Logan, Virgil, one large black, one large mocha one pump vanilla, half pump nutmeg, right guys?” She asked starting to make the orders.

  
      “Yes, thank you, Valerie,” Logan paid for the two drinks, then grabbed his own black coffee and sat down at their usual table, as Virgil shook some cinnamon into his drink before joining him.

  
      “So what lead to you and Princeys friendship?” Logan asked adjusting his ever-present tie.

  
      “Well it was the first semester in grade nine, right before midterms when my anxiety was super high, anyways so I went MIA on my conspiracy and cryptids blog on tumblr, and usually I post a simple explanation that I’ll be gone but I hadn’t that time so one of my mutuals messages me asking if I’m okay, Princey obviously or as I knew him at that point the Roman empire, so I explained that finals were giving me super bad anxiety right, and after that we just kinda kept talking and have become friends,” Virgil explained gesturing wildly with his hands as he went.

  
      “How much do you actually know about this Princey?” Logan asked leaning forward on the table.

  
      “Quite a bit actually, just not where he lives or his name or whatever,”

  
      “Eight o’clock warning guys!” Valerie shouted from behind the counter.

  
      “Oh shoot already, thanks Val,” Virgil thanked as he brought their mugs up to the counter and dropped a ten into the tip jar.

  
      “Anytime guys,” she answered as the bell signalled their departure.

  
      “Oh have I told you about my new acquaintance from my English class?”

  
      “No I don’t think so, is he cute?” Virgil raised a teasing eyebrow with the question.

  
      “Objectively yes but that’s not the point,”

  
      “Ooooh,” the emo teased as the two made it onto school grounds. Logan rolled his eyes but didn’t try to argue.

  
      “He’s quite kind, however terrible his jokes are, he’s quite extroverted but he’s fairly easy to talk to despite what one might think,” Logan continued on as he stopped at his locker.

  
      “I’ll have to meet this wonder guy, anyways see you, Lo,” Virgil waved before starting the trek to his own locker.

  
      Virgil sighed dropping into his usual seat in the cafeteria across from Logan who was talking to a man Virgil had never met.

  
      “Ahh, Virgil, this is Patton, the person I was telling you about earlier,”

  
      “Heya,” Patton greeted holding his hand out for Virgil to shake.

  
      “hi….”Virgil stared at the table not meeting the redhead's eyes as he shook his hand.

  
      “Shy one I see, well that’s alright kiddo, I’m new here so you don’t have to worry about me spilling the tea,” Virgil glanced up to see that Patton had knocked over a bottle of iced tea sitting in front of him. The defeated look on Logan’s face being enough to get him to crack a smile.

  
      “Patton you said that you have chemistry next correct?” Logan asked.

  
      “Yuppers,” Patton answered tilting his head, his glasses slipping off his face a bit.

  
      “We do as well, seeing as you most likely wouldn’t have a partner would you care to join us for the remaining week, until we switch partners again?”

  
      “Well only if both of you are okay with it,” Patton shrugged tossing a piece of sandwich in his mouth as he finished.

  
      “Yeah i’d be…I’d be alright with that,” Virgil offered a small smile his anxiety calming as he got to know the new kid.

  
      “I’ll be sure to talk to Mr Phulps, and let him know we’d be more than happy to show you the ropes,”

  
      “Okay class we have two new people today Patton Love and Roman Prince, I’m going to have the two of you join Logan and Virgil’s group for this week and we’ll see how everything works out for next week, have a seat,” Mr Phulps introduced, nodding to the two to sit down.

  
      “Well this all worked out,” Patton said grabbing a chair by the wall and bringing it to their counter, Roman following suit.

  
      “I’m Roman as you just heard,” he held himself with a regal air holding his hand out for the other three to shake.

  
      “virgil casey…” Virgil shook his hand and went back to picking at his nails.

  
      “Salutations I’m Logan Roberts,” Virgil rolled his eyes at his friend's fancy introduction.

  
      “And I’m Patton, and I’d like to say I’m known for my Pattonted jokes,” He added with a wink laughing as Logan let out a groan of frustration.

  
      As contradictory as the foursomes personalities were, they got along like white on rice.

  
           **Princey** : annnnnn guess what

  
           **Anxiety** : what

  
           **Princey** : okay so you know how I said I was moving a while ago

  
           **Anxiety** : yeah

  
           **Princey** : well today was my first day at my new school  
                        I had checked the web page in case u were wondering how I new ab heathers  
                        Anyways so everyone so far was super nice and I already have like four friends

  
           **Anxiety** : that’s awesome  
                       Speaking of new friends I made two new ones today to

  
           **Princey** : yay!  
                       I’m so proud of u

  
           **Anxiety** : they were like super chill  
                       Well not really they were both insane  
                        But I didn’t feel anxious around them or anything after a bit and it was really nice

  
           **Princey** : awwww I’m so happy for you Edgar Allen woe  
                      Anyways I’ll text you later I have some math hw that I have to wrap my head around

  
           **Anxiety** : calculus

  
           **Princey** : yup

  
           **Anxiety** : ouch,

                     Calculus more like calIKILLus bc I want to die  
                     Well I’ll leave you to it good luck

  
           **Princey** : lol okay ttyl

  
           **(Unknown number)** : Hey Virgil!  
                                        It’s Patton.  
           **Virgil** : okay cool

            
           **Patton** : do you want to maybe hang out tomorrow after school with lo and ro?

  
           **Virgil** : yeah sure I never do anything and lo only has sci club on mon and wed days bc he’s a nerd

       
           **Patton** : okay sounds good I’ll let u and lo figure out where we’re going since ur the locals

  
           **Virgil** : lol sounds good

            
           **Patton** : one sec I have an idea

  
***Patton has added you to a group chat***

  
 **Patton:** hey guys

       
           **Sherlock** : Salutations

                      
           **Roman** : what a lovely idea Patton

            
           **Virgil** : you know this isn’t terrible

  
           **Patton** : awww thanks guys,

                     Okay so I was thinking  
                    We should hang out after school tomorrow

  
           **Roman** : an incredible idea it will allow Patton and I to get to know the area and we’d get to know each other better

  
           **Sherlock** : I’m not opposed as I have nothing going on tomorrow

  
           **Virgil** : yeah I’m cool with it

            
           **Patton** : yay! Lo and virge could choose where we go and show us around

            
           **Sherlock** : that sounds satisfactory

       
           **Virgil** : I’m in

  
***Sherlock***

  
           **Sherlock** : Do you have any ideas on where we should go

  
           **Virgil** : well we could go to our mon cafe, there’s laser tag we could do an escape room and there’s the indoor paintball arena, for other food options there’s that Vietnamese place on fourth

  
           **Sherlock** : We could arrange a meeting before school at the cafe, and then afterwards get Vietnamese and let the other chose what activities to do.

  
           **Virgil** : yeah that sounds good

  
***Patton, Roman, & Sherlock***

  
 **Sherlock:** I believe we have come to a decision.

  
           **Roman** : and what might that be calculator watch?

  
           **Sherlock** : Calculator watch?

  
           **Roman:** I like nicknames

  
 **Virgil:** anyways we were thinking we’d meet at this cafe that’s like a 10 minute walk from the school tomorrow morning and then afterwards get Vietnamese and then you guys could choose whether we should play laser tag do an escape room or go paintballing

           **Patton:** ooo that sounds like a good idea, I vote escape room

         **Roman:** yes I do as well it sounds like an exciting adventure

            
           **Sherlock** : Alright it’s decided then, I’ll send the two of you the address momentarily.

         **Patton:** Okie see you guys then!

  
      Virgil smiled before reaching over and knocking on the wall that separated his and Logan’s apartments, their way of telling the other to come over.

  
      Moments later hearing the front door opening and Logan announcing his arrival.

  
      Virgil pushed himself off his bed and walked out to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of Mountain Dew for himself and sparkling water for Logan from the fridge, and handed the beverage off as they walked back into his room.

  
      “So what do you think of Roman and Patton?” Virgil flopped down onto his fuzzy purple comforter.

  
      “Well I’ve already stated what I thought of Patton,” Logan sat down in his desk chair, “Roman seems quite nice if not-“ he scrolled through a list on his phone “a little extra,”

  
      “Vocab word, nice use,”

  
      “Thank you,” he adjusted his tie a content smirk across his face.

  
      “Patton seems really nice and Roman, he seems… he seems a little annoying but altogether not that bad,” he stated picking at one of the rips in his black jeans.

  
      “Exactly, now the question is, what do we do about our essays?”


	2. Chapter 2

       Patton woke up the next morning with a bright smile on his face, he had been at his new school for two days and he already had three amazing friends. He pushed himself up off of his mountain of pillows, blankets and stuffies he called a bed and bounced to the kitchen as he started to get ready. Making himself some chocolate chip pancakes.

        After stuffing a few in his mouth and the rest into the freezer for future meals Patton quickly got dressed pulling his blue polo over his head and tied his signature cardigan around his shoulders. Finally, he pushed his glasses up on his freckled nose as he quickly examined his appearance before he skipped out the door to his car.

      Patton smiled seeing Logan and Virgil standing outside of the cafe, talking animatedly to each other.

      “Heya guys!” Patton bounced over toward the two, rocking on his heels as he joined the conversation.

      “Greetings Patton, Virgil and I were just discussing the validity of apparitions in our world, what are your thoughts on the matter?” Logan greeted his outfit similar to the one he had been wearing yesterday, a black polo, tucked into dark jeans, and a blue tie, his hair swept to the side just as it always was.

      “Um I’m not sure, to be honest, I think that the idea of there being tormented souls trapped on Earth is really sad, but there’s also not a lot of evidence so I feel like they’re probably not real,” Patton answer, tilting his head like a puppy.

      “See Patton agrees with me Virgil, the paranormal is simply illogical,” Logan replied shrugging.

      “What’s illogical Pocket Protector?” Roman asked as he swung the keys to his red sports car and dropped them into his equally red leather satchel.

      “Lo’s making fun of my cryptids blog again that’s what,” Virgil grumbled the bright smile on his face pretending to be that of an offended one.

      “Never fear my Chemically Imbalanced Romance, I will defend you from the Microsoft Nerd on all your adventures,” Roman declared one hand dramatically rested on his chest as he spoke.

      “whatever…Let's just go in already,” Virgil deflected the statement as a light blush dusted itself across his face.

      “Okie Doki!” Patton exclaimed walking into the small coffee shop, letting the soft yellow light wash over him as he looked over the chalkboard menu.

      “Logan? Virgil? What are you guys doing here? I thought you came in on Mondays?” The barista asked adjusting the bright orange beanie atop their head.

      “We usually do but we decided to make an exception in order to show our new friends this establishment,” Logan walked over to a table in the corner sitting down at it as Virgil handed the barista some cash as they started to make some drinks.

      “Okay Joan, help me out here, It’s totally normal to think ghosts are real right?” Virgil asked accepting a black coffee from Joan and bringing it to Logan before heading back to the counter. “I don’t know man I don’t believe in them,” Joan answered, Virgil just sighed and started to shake what looked to be cinnamon over his drink before going to sit down with Logan.

      “I’ll get a chamomile tea please, and Patton what would you like? It’s on me” Roman asked snapping the shorter back into reality.

      “Oh no Ro that’s okay you don’t have to,”

      “Nonsense,” Roman waved of his protests the action pulling his shirt tighter around his broad shoulders.

      “Well if you insist..I’d like..Oo! A white hot chocolate please,”

      “What size do you guys want?” Joan asked smiling at their little interaction.

      “Large for both please,” Roman replied pulling out his wallet.

      “Alright one large chamomile and one large white hot chocolate, that will be five seventy-eight please,” Roman smiled handing over a ten, telling them to keep the change. Patton reached out and grabbed both their drinks bringing them to the table where the others were seated.

      “So you guys must come here a lot hey,” Patton observed.

      “Yeah we come by here like, every Monday, it's kinda like, getting something good to keep you going all week, makes Mondays not so bad,” Virgil shrugged, holding his coffee cup through his sweater paws making him look smaller than he was.

      “I am honoured that you would invite us into a place you seem to hold dear,” Roman’s voice still had its dramatic edge but was much softer than usual, a small smile finding a home on his face.

      “Well, we believed that it was the most logical spot, based on both prices and distance from the school,” Logan simply shrugged before downing nearly half his coffee in one sip.

      “Yeah I suppose that makes sense and guarantees we’ll be on time to our classes,” Patton agreed.

      “Ooh I have a question you guys,” He practically vibrated in his seat.

      “And what might that be Patton?” Logan leaned forward curiously.

      “When are your guys' birthdays? Mine is January fifteenth,”

      “November third,” Logan responded simply.

      “And I was born on the most magnificent day of the year June fourth,” Roman exclaimed his usual dramatic vigour back.

      “december nineteenth…,” Virgil added quietly.

      “Aww kiddo that means we're like a year apart,” Patton exclaimed happily while the angsty one seemed to sink into his oversized purple and black hoodie.

      “It's nothing to be embarrassed about Virgil, your physical age won’t affect our opinions of you,” Logan seemed to try to comfort the anxious boy.

      “Sorry kiddo I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable,” Patton's eyebrows scrunched together as he looked at him.

      “N-no, it’s...it’s fine Pat, it’s just...just an old wound,” Virgil reassured uncurling himself and leaning his forearms back on the table, becoming more comfortable after Logan's words.

      “On another note what kind of escape adventure will we be going on today gentlemen?” Roman asked instantly removing all awkward tension that was just there.

      “Virgil and I looked into it and decided to go to one downtown, the theme is a spacecraft where you have been abducted by extraterrestrials and must find your way,” Logan explained the three hung off his every word as he went into detail about the lore behind the attraction.

      “Wow guys that sounds super duper, I can’t wait,” Patton shouted Roman nodded excitedly in agreement.

      “Five to eight guys,” Joan yelled from behind the counter. Like clockwork Logan stood up, collecting the four long empty cups and brought them up to Joan dropping a ten into the tip jar as he walked toward the other three.

      “Wow you guys really have a system, I must say I’m impressed,” Roman observed as the four walked out of the small cafe out into the sunlight.

      “Well we’ve been going since we were in ninth grade so you fall into a bit of a rhythm after a while,” Virgil answered rubbing his neck and giving a nervous smile.

      “Well no wonder the barista didn’t have to ask you your orders, that’s so cool,” Patton beamed patting the emo on the back quickly as he skipped towards his car, and paused as he unlocked it, “Do you guys want a ride? I don’t see any other cars here so I assume you walked?”

      “Why not it would certainly maximize efficiency, Roman care to join us?” Logan answered looking over to the muscular one.

      “Well, I don’t see why not, just let me...” The blonde reached into his car hitting a button and watching as the hood pulled itself up. “Wonderful, alright let’s get on our way.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain Starbucks gay makes an entrance and the escape room

     “So gents, how were our mornings?” Roman asked plopping down beside Patton on the cafeteria bench about twenty minutes into lunch after going to get his car.

     “It was average,” Logan stabbed his fork into his salad, not even looking up at the newcomer.

     “Heey, ‘sup gurls,” a person Roman had never seen before greeted, sitting between Logan and Virgil and wrapping one arm around each.

     “Ummm, I’m sorry but the four of us all identify as male,” Roman responded suspiciously eyeing the leather jacket-clad one.

     “Ya, I know girlfriend, chill. So Lo, V how is my favourite emo and favourite nerd?” they removed their left arm from around Logan leaning their head into Virgil, knocking their glasses askew. 

     “Remy, what are you doing here? You don’t even go to this school?” Virgil asked, stealing a drink from Remy’s frappuccino.

     “I had lunch period, so I decide to come see if I could find my two favourite weirdos, plus there's a Starbucks near here. So, gurl spill, who are the hotties?” Remy asked nodding his head towards Roman and Patton.

     “The blonde is Roman and the redhead is Patton. Roman, Patton this is Remy Dormir,” 

     “Charmed.” “Heya!” The two greeted, Patton waving enthusiastically and Roman giving a simple head nod.

     “So, girlfriends, what are you guys planning this weekend?” Remy asked taking a sip from his iced drink.

     “Rem, you know me. I never have any plans,” Virgil replied smirking at the other.

     “I believe that aside from studying, I have no commitments,” Logan answered looking at Remy with intrigue in his ocean blue eyes.

     “What aboucha?” Remy asked pulling his shades down to reveal stunning eyes, an iridescent dark blue was mixed into a kaleidoscope of light greys and bright greens; it made Roman wonder why anyone would want to hide eyes like those.

     “I’m free, Friday and Saturday, but I work Sunday,” Patton answered his excited demeanour dropping as he spoke.

     “I don’t have any duties this weekend,” Roman answered, his mouth quirking up into a lopsided smile as he thought about what adventures might await.

     “Great, then I’ll see y’all Friday at the karaoke place,” Remy paused to take a drink, “Okay phones out losers, pass ‘em here so I can text you the deets,” he made grabby hands towards the two extroverts. 

     Patton gave up his robin egg phone, the cat ears at the top folding slightly towards the faded whiskers.

     “Cute,” Remy mumbled as he input his number in, looking up expectantly at Roman as he handed the pastel phone back to its rightful owner.

     “Alright fine,” Prince reluctantly handed over his phone, the rose gold reflecting in the sunlight making the intricate crown seem even brighter.

     “I expect to be hearing from you gurls soon ttyl,” Remy passed Romans phone back to him as he stood up, dropping his sunglasses enough to wink at the group.

     “So, what was that about?” Patton asked raising one eyebrow, showing off the confusion in his vibrant dark hazel eyes.

     “Oh, Starbucks? Old friend of ours, we went to the same elementary and junior high, and sophomore year, but he decided to go to a different high school this year because, well that’s his story to tell,” Virgil explained cryptically.

 

     Logan sighed, it was precisely 3:03 pm and the last two minutes of his social studies couldn’t go by faster. 3:04 the football team all stood in one corner by the door loudly talking about girls and the gym and energy drinks among other things that Logan couldn’t care less about. 3:05 said Logan’s watch, exactly eight seconds later the bell rang, it was always late. The bespectacled man sped to his locker and quickly acquired everything he needed, he walked over towards Patton’s locker located just down the hall waiting for the shorter one to arrive.

     “Hiya Lolo,” Patton started, “I’m just about done here then we can head over to get food,”

     “I was actually thinking that since the escape room is only thirty minutes, we may as well go there first then we can discuss it over some food if that’s alright with the rest of you?”

     “Of course that sounds super!”

     “Hey losers,” Vigil greeted as he sauntered towards the glasses wearing two.

     “Hey, Virge!” Patton exclaimed. He seemed to say everything in exclamation. 

     “We were just discussing maybe going to the escape room first then going to get food swing, as it has a relatively short time limit,” Logan suggested turning to walk away from the lockers as Patton locked his own. 

     “Yeah, that sounds good,” Virgil replied as Roman strutted up to the group. 

     “We’re probably going to go to the escape room first. Is that okay with you, Ro?” Patton asked as the dramatic one joined their small group. 

     “Of course, you driving again, Patton?” the thespian inquired.

     “Sure, as long as you guys are paying gas money,”

     “Of course, it would only be fair,” Logan replied climbing into the back of Patton’s silver car along with Virgil.

 

     Not ten minutes later, the four pulled into the small parking lot of the escape company. Piling out of the car, the four looked up at the tall building, before shrugging and walking in.

 

     “We're here to do the space escape room, I believe it's under the name Casey?” Logan walked farther into the room, the bar theme of the room making him momentarily forget that they were in a very different facility.

     “Yup, you guys are listed here, just give me a minute and I’ll explain everything,” she said flipping her rainbow hair behind her as she walked down the nearby hallway. “Feel free to play with the locks that are sitting on the table there and familiarize yourselves with them,”

     The four turned to the mentioned table each picking up a different lock sitting there.

     “Alright listen up guys, the theme behind this room is you've been abducted by aliens, and have to figure out their technology to escape, you’ll have thirty minutes, you get one free hint and every hint after that will take two minutes off of your time. If a five-year-old couldn’t move something then it isn't meant to be moved, that's about it any questions?...No?...Alrighty then if you will follow me please,” She lead them down the dimly lit hallway and into an octagonal room with an alien pillar in the centre. “Alright, gentlemen, your time starts...Now” And with that, she left the room.

     The four rushed around the room grabbing any clue they could find.

     “Okay, there are these three cards with symbols on them with words... Oh! They probably match up with these buttons,” Patton stated bringing his findings over to the interface.

     “Yeah, there are some gems in the centre contraption,” Roman observed leaning against the wall looking vaguely lost.

     “There's, a map here, Oh, Lo, check over the centre thing I think that's what this is showing, look for a red something,” Patton instructed looking above the symbol console.

     “An astute observation Patton, and here is a red X could that be what we’re looking for?” 

     “Yes that's it okay, the pattern should be, empty, empty, gem, gem, gem,” Patton continued reading off the map as Logan altered the positions of the gems so that they correlated with the map, the centre glowing red once the final one was placed.

     “Amazing deductive skills Patton I’m impressed,” Logan complimented

     “Aww thanks, Lolo, Oh! Lookit, Energy, Inter-Oh! These are the symbols that we have to hit hold on. Okay, we want the Leo symbol, the c with a dot in it, then the...octagon with the little hat, and the upsidedown k with a tail,” Patton read off the cards as Logan hit the corresponding buttons.

     “Guys there's more gems in this thing that just opened up, there’s blue and purple ones” Virgil alerted the bespectacled two.

     “Oh here on the screen there's more letters, I got it Virge grab the purple, Ro grab the blue ones and put them in the empty spaces in the order I read off,” Logan stood off to the side for a moment      while Patton instructed the other two his hazel eyes alight with excitement and a bright smile stretched across his face. Logan took a moment to admire the other as he read off the colours looking to and from the screen.

     “Okay we're done,” The dramatic one spoke up.

     “Ooo some green dots appeared here you guys look around for something that could deal with these,” Patton started to take the lead as the other three started to look around.

     After a moment of searching, none of them seemed to find anything.

     “Do you guys maybe want to use our hint?” Patton asked looking slightly cautious.

     "Yes I believe that we are now at a standstill and that would be the best course of action,” Logan replied once again pleasantly surprised at Patton’s intellect, the feeling in his stomach reflecting that.

     “You need to use your hands in order to get home,” The woman’s voice spoke over the intercom in the room.

     “What does that mean?” Virgil asked looking to the others.

     “I don’t know,” Roman responded, “maybe it has to do with this screen over here nothing's been done with that?”

     “I’d suggest continuing to look around, maybe something will click,” Logan suggested as lost as the others.

     “Yeah, that makes a lot of sense Lo!” Patton started to press random buttons on the console hoping for something to happen.

     “Maybe we need to do something with the gems,” Vigil suggested

     “No, we’ve already used all of them and I feel it would be counterproductive to move them,” Logan countered.

     “yeah...i guess, i’m not really sure what else to do though,” Virgil answered quietly.

     “Maybe we should just all put our hands on one of these circles?” Patton suggested his eyebrows scrunching in uncertainty.

     “Why not it’s not like we have anything else to go off of,” Roman shrugged putting his hand on one of the dots, the others following suit.

     “Ah! The door opened! We’re out!” Patton cheered running out of the door with electric excitement.

  


     Roman stood off to the side with Virgil as the other two flew through the escape room occasionally following directions given by the other two.

     “Ten bucks says by the end of this week Lo’s going to like Patt but not realize it,” Virgil whispered while they laid the gems in their slots, moving his head to where Logan stood, staring wistfully towards Patton.

     “You’re on emo nightmare,” Roman watched as a strange look flashed across Virgil's face before he shook his head getting back to his work. “Okay, but did you hear what Patton called Logan earlier? I mean Lolo? How much purer can one get,” 

     “I know I mean he’s pretty much the definition of a cinnamon roll,” Virgil huffed in disbelief as they finished with their task, half trying to help find the next clue and half talking.

  


     The four exited the escape room behind Patton, their eyes adjusting to the dim hallway.

     “Good job guys! That only took you twenty minutes, I think that's the fastest I've seen. If you guys want to head on over here we have props you can use for a picture, are you all okay with us putting it up on our Facebook?” The four all nodded their heads while walking over to the props. 

     “Oh, dibs on the crown!” Roman yelled quickly pulling the plastic accessory off of its hook and grabbing a random sign, reading it out. “The combo was 8008135, my god,” he smiled softly shaking his head before tucking the sign under his arm. 

     “Guys, I found my sign,” Virgil flipped the one he was holding around as the others read ‘photos make me uneasy’ the others all laughed as they continued looking at the signs, Roman being the only one who decided on an accessory. 

     Eventually, Logan decided on ‘I’m the smartest’ and Patton chose ‘me > Einstein’. 

     “Oh this is so going on my Insta, you guys are cool with that right?” Roman asked looking at the picture that was taken on his phone. The others all nodded. 

     “Just don’t tag me in it,” Virgil added as they all laughed thanking the woman at the counter for the service. 

     The four piled into Patton’s car once again heading to the restaurant to eat, Logan, Roman noticed, now sitting in the front.

     “So, what did you guys think of it?” Virgil asked apprehensively.

     “I loved it! It was super fun,” Patton answered glancing at them through the rear view mirror.

     “I found it quite pleasant and I think it was a good bonding activity,” Logan answered looking in their general direction.

     “It was grand, though I feel it was quite short, if we chose to do this again we should go for a longer one,” Roman replied. Murmurs of agreement sounded through the car as they pulled up to the restaurant.

     Roman caught the slight look of hesitation as the other three looked at the prices on the menus, the place was expensive but he’d had pricier.

     “Since Virgil most likely paid for the escape room, I’ll get dinner,” Roman offered in a split second decision.

     “Roman we couldn’t ask that of you,” Logan interjected.

     “You’re not asking, Logan, I’m telling you that I’m paying,” 

     “well if you insist…” Virgil obliged in the meek voice that Roman wished he could magic into being confident.

     “Get whatever you want guys, price doesn’t matter,” Roman assured.

 

     “Okay real talk here that waiter was hot as hell,” Virgil whispered glancing to said man behind the counter as he spoke.

     “I know right? I’d tap that,” Roman replied unsubtly.

     “He was super cute,” Patton replied, trying to keep his smile from getting too bright.

     “I agree he was rather attractive,” 

     “Wait. Are none of us straight?” Roman asked a lopsided grin spreading across his face. A chorus of nos rang out around the table. 

     “I’m pan,” Patton stated trying to shrug the fact off, but not managing to hide the relief that spread across his face.

     “I’m gay af,” Virgil replied stealing another look at the waiter.

     “I’m what they refer to as demiromantic,” Logan answered smirking at his emo friend.

     “I’m with Brad Pitiful, I’m gayer than a rainbow,” Roman finished.

     “Ro that was amazing and I am now using that,” Virgil complimented, looking over as a different waiter brought them their food leading to a lapse in conversation as they all dug in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys head over to Romans house

     Virgil fell back onto his bed Wednesday night, feeling completely relaxed after his shower and pulled out his phone, seeing a notification from Princey. A bright smile appeared over the emos pale face as he opened the message. 

 **Princey:** okay have u ever had those two friends who are totally into each other but don’t realize it and you honestly just want to yell at them about how gay they are

 **Anxiety:** it’s not a common thing in my life seeing as my best friend is a giant nerd but go on

 **Princey:** like seriously they had starry eyes for each other all night but neither of them noticed 

                        I’m pretty sure they didn’t notice their own feelings let alone the others

 **Anxiety:** sounds like a fun time

 **Princey:** other than the two oblivious ones the night was actually a great time though I did spend most of it talking to seemingly the only other observant one in our group

                       Though how observant he actually is is questionable

                       Like I’m sorry but how do you look as attractive as you do and not realize it like get a mirror fam

 **Anxiety:** with how bad my self-esteem is I can relate to the other side though without the attractive thing

 **Princey:** don’t say that hot topic I’m sure you're the fairest of them all

 **Anxiety:** I mean that much is true

                         I’m pale enough that I’m pretty much translucent 

 **Princey:** I’m sure it looks amazing on you

 **Anxiety:** not addressing that bc I’m trying not to self deprecate one of the new guys at my school is super hot 

                        Like the shoulder length hair super muscular the whole nine yards

                        Plus he does makeup like man I’m shook

 **Princey:** omg same well not in build or anything but mine has like three piercings and like the best makeup I’ve ever seen like I don’t understand how it is physically possible to be that good and with his eyes being the shade of grey that they are anything makes them look like pure silver it’s the coolest thing

 **Anxiety:** I wish I was good at makeup man all I can really do is smudge some eyeshadow around my eyes and hope it hides my bags well enough

                        Not to mention how much foundation and contour is needed to make it look like I at least have a little pigment to my skin

 **Princey:** I feel you on the eyeshadow bit I mean I can make a wing sharp enough to kill a man but actual eyeshadow it’s pretty basic

 **Anxiety:** even that’s pretty cool I can’t wing my eyeliner bc it always ends up as a failure

                        Okay but back to my guy his hair

 **Princey:** Oh i know the feeling my guys bangs are on point

 **Anxiety:** Ugh mine has like the softest looking hair in the world like i wanna know how much time he puts into that mine always looks flat

 **Princey:** OMG i feel that in my soul! My hair is always really flat and like if i want to tie it up? Rekt for the whole day. Just awful

 **Anxiety:** i feel that i used to have hair long enough to tie up and it would never cooperate

 **Princey:** anyways a prince needs his beauty sleep good night Marilyn Morose

 **Anxiety:** K night

 

     Roman walked into the cafeteria feeling slightly worried. Virgil had texted the group chat last night saying he needed to talk to them and Roman could not figure out what it could be. He dropped down into his usual spot next to Patton at the end of their table.

     “What's up Panic! At The Everywhere?” Roman inquired his voice soft so as to not scare the other.

     “it’s...just..just..i need to lay something out in the open...if..if we are going to be friends,” He stuttered out shrinking in on himself and flipping his purple hood up, hiding from the others. Logan reached over subtly resting his hand on Virgil’s, seemingly comforting him. The two extroverts stayed quiet looking at the introverted two in confusion.

     “I…” Virgil started a few times sighing as he struggled to get the words out. 

     “Its alright kiddo we won't judge, I promise, right Ro?” Patton comforted.

     “Of course we won’t,”

     “okay...well..you see..the thing is...the thing is. I...um...i kinda…” Virgil sighed again taking a moment to collect himself “i suffer from really bad anxiety. i have generalized anxiety disorder, panic disorder and agoraphobia. i also have really bad self-deprecating thoughts. i've been getting better but...but i..i still have bad days...and..” Virgil seemed to shrink in on himself even more seemingly afraid of saying the last part. “and if..if you can’t deal with me at my worst, then we can’t be friends because that's just who i am,” He finished quickly glancing up at the others through his bangs before nervously looking back down.

     “Oh, kiddo, I can’t imagine how hard it was for you to tell us that. That was super brave,” Patton spoke first his eyebrows drawn together in concern.

     “Patton’s right, Black Parade, and of course we're not going to ditch you just because of your anxiety, I think I speak for both of us when I say we're going to support you through anything you might struggle with,” Roman confirmed, reaching underneath the table and grabbing the emos hand to prove his point. Virgil looked up face flushed at the contact but his gratitude was obvious.

     “Thank you so much, guys. You have no idea how much that means to me,” Virgil squeezed at Roman’s hand under the table before retracting it, holding himself with more confidence that Roman had ever seen him have at school. 

     “Well I think to celebrate Virgil’s bravery we should all go get ice cream after school,” Roman offered. 

     “Ooo yay I like that idea good thinking Ro!” Patton clapped his hands excitedly.

     “you guys don’t have to do that for me…” Virgil mumbled but hope was practically emanating from his eyes. 

     “Well, of course, we don’t have to. It’s a want thing emo nightmare. Oh! And then we can hang out at my place afterwards,” Roman invited “I’ll drive,”

     “Sounds acceptable. We will meet in front of the school I presume?” Logan looked far more relaxed then he had when lunch started. 

     “Sounds good to me. But on to more important topics. I have this online friend I don’t know if I told you two about him yet but I told Lo, anyways he’s like the nicest person oh my god,” Virgil began to gush about this mystery man continuing on his rant throughout the rest of their lunch period. 

 

     “Woah Ro I knew your car was nice but I’m pretty sure this is the nicest thing I’ve ever looked at!” Virgil exclaimed looking at the white leather seats of Romans scarlet red BMW, silently running his slender fingers down the gold accents. 

     “Chill fam it’s just a car, hop in,” Roman shrugged off the others gaping, climbing into the front seat Virgil sittings carefully into the passenger's seat next to him. The drive to the ice cream shop was filled Roman and Patton’s loud singing to the different musical and Disney songs that came on Virgil mumbling the words along with a fond smile along with them. While Logan rapped any song from Hamilton that came on while they drive through the awful midday traffic. 

     “Hi welcome to Baskin Robbins how may I help you?” The person behind the counter asked a bright smile across their face.

     “Hey Terrence, long time no see how you been,” Virgil greeted walking up to the counter.

     “Good man how about you?” Terrence replied.

     “I’ve been doing great recently actually,”

     “That's good, so what can I get for you guys?”

     “Ooh! I'll get the cookies and caramel please!” Patton bounced on his toes as he ordered.

     “I'll have the brownie ice cream please,” Roman ordered.

     “I’ll get cookie dough,” “Chocolate please,” Virgil and Logan spoke one after the other.

     “All right is that as one order or are you guys paying separately?” Terrence asked preparing to type into the computer monitor.

     “Sep-” Logan started.

     “Altogether, I suggested the place so I should pay,” Roman cut him off walking up the counter, debit card in hand.

     “Ro,” Patton whined trying to stop the flamboyant one from paying.

     “Patton it’s alright, I offered. We don't have to debate this every time I pay,” Roman punched his pin into the machine, the others looking, both disgruntled and grateful.

     The four all grabbed their ice cream cones and sat at a table in comfortable silence as they all enjoyed their frozen desserts.

     “Well gents shall we?” Roman popped up from the table after the last of the four finished and made his way towards his car.

 

     “Ro, why didn't you tell us that you live in a mansion?” Virgil asked disbelief written across his face.

     “Because I don’t, it’s just a house guys,” Roman raised his eyebrows at the others.

     “Falsehood, while it may not qualify as a mansion, your estate is easily worth two or three million dollars,” Logan deduced looking between the main house and the smaller one off to the side.

     “I’m pretty sure your side house is bigger than any house I've ever been in,”

     “You must be blowing things out of proportion guys, it’s just the guest house,”

     “Just a guest house? Bro, I don’t even have a guest room!” Patton stared at Roman in a state of shock. 

     “Wait how do you not have a guest room?” Roman asked.

     “I mean I live with my mom in a two bedroom apartment that's like 800 square feet, total,” Patton explained, watching as the realization dawned on Roman.

     “What the heckity heck, five abs and one pec?”

     “What a visual,”

     “Um, Ro, what the everloving hell was that?” Virgil drew his eyebrows together even further.

     “My house is huge compared to that, maybe it is a mansion..” Roman trailed off looking at his house in a new light, before clearing his throat, “Anyways shall we head in?” A chorus of sures came from the other three. “Then let’s go,” 

     “Umm Roman, there’s an elevator in your house,” Virgil stated.

     “Yes, It’s quite efficient, everyone in, were apparently taking the elevator up, because I want to see all of your faces,” Roman ushered the others into the elevator and hit the button to go up to the second floor.

     “Right this way into my room,” Roman continued to heard the others as they were all gaping at the rest of his house.

     “You know, Ro, your room actually looks kinda normal compared to the rest of your house,” Virgil shrugged looking around at the different playbill programs and scripts sitting on Romans shelf, before plopping himself on top of the desk.

     “Virgil is right, though your furnishings are quite extravagant it does look semi-average,” Logan agreed.

     “Yeah, it’s really nice in here,” Patton sat down in the chair at Romans desk laying his head in Virgil’s lap, “Is this okay with you V?”

     “Umm..yeah its... it's fine,” Virgil blushed, a light pink dusting across his face.

     “We should probably get started on our homework if we wish to get our chemistry assignment done most effectively,” Logan suggested, resigning himself to sitting on the soft crimson rug as the other two had taken over the desk.

     “H,y Logan! Are you made of Copper and Tellurium because you’re CuTe,” Roman smirked as Logan gave him an exasperated sigh. “And Patton you have got to be kitten me there’s no way you can be this purr-fect,” Patton giggled as he hid his bright red face in Virgil’s thigh.

     “Virgil, will you be the Jason Dean to my Veronica?” Virgil didn’t react only staring at Roman with a blank expression.

     “Did you just tell me to kill myself?” Virgil asked eyebrows arching.

     “Oh. Oh no. I didn’t think that one out very well, I apologize, Dr Gloom,” Roman smirk fell as he looked at the emo sadly.

     “It’s fine you didn’t realize. You know...If you were a script, I’d never want to go off-book,” Virgil fired back a smirk covering his face. Roman just went bright red, not answering in any way as he grabbed his binder, starting on the homework.

     Silence filled the room as they got to work on their homework each helping each other on different concepts they were stuck on.

 

     “So guys, guess whats on Tuesday?” Roman asked lopsided grin across his face as he looked at the others. After receiving a noise of acknowledgement from each he smiled even brighter “Auditions for the school musical, and I’m going for the lead,”

     “Oooh, that’s so cool Ro! What musical is it?” Patton asked seemingly full of energy despite the fact he was nearly asleep in Virgil’s lap moments ago.

     “Heathers, which granted none of the characters are like me. But I’ve loved the musical for years now, and JD would be so fun to play,” Roman looked over at Virgil who seemed to be lost in thought. 

     “Whatchu thinking about J D-lightful?” 

     “Nothing don’t worry about it,”

     “Ahh, Ro! I’m so excited you’re going to kill it!” Patton exclaimed. 

     “Why thank you, Padre,”

     “Padre?” Logan inquired. 

     “Well, he calls the rest of us kiddo so,” Roman shrugged. 

     “Makes sense,” Logan closed his textbook, having finished his homework. 

     “Okay, let's order some pizza what do you guys want?”  Roman asked pulling out his phone. 

     “Anything is fine,” Logan said

     “Ooh I don’t care about meats or anything but add green peppers please,” Patton stated. 

     “I like Hawaiian,” Virgil stated, like an absolute heathen. 

     “Gasp you heathen,” Romans' hand clutches his chest like he had been shot. 

     “Roman I think you’re overreacting a bit,” Patton intercepted trying to calm him down. 

     “No. You besmirch pizza this time you have gone too far,”

     “Dude chill you don’t have to get it if you guys don’t want pineapple, it’s cool,”

     “No I’ll just get each of us our own, I have the money,” Roman passed his phone around to the others allowing them to input what they wanted. 

     An hour later and Roman was walking back into his room pizza boxes in hand.

     “Okay we have cheese for Calculator Watch, ham and green peppers for Padre, Hawaiian for Count Woe-laf, and meat lovers for myself,” Roman handed out the pizzas.

     “Meat lovers?” Virgil raised his eyebrow, an ever-present smirk growing.

     “Yes?” 

     “Meat. Lovers. Jesus Ro how much gayer can you get?”

     “Virgil!” Patton yelled smacking the emo on the leg. The other three broke out into laughter slowly collecting themselves only to break out into laughter all again. Finally, the laughter died down and everyone opened up their pizzas, Roman looked over at Virgil only to be graced by whatever divine power may exist. Virgil’s face lit up in pure joy as he looked at his pizza.

     “Damn, I’m gay,” Roman whispered.

     “Roman, are you still going on about the meat lovers thing?” Logan asked looking fully done with the others bs.

     “Listen, it was hilarious Logic, leave me alone,” Roman plopped down onto his bed, glad to have averted that disaster.

     “Ro, are you sure you don’t want us to pay you back I feel kinda bad that you're buying us all this stuff?” Patton asked shyly eyeing his pizza.

     “Patton, have you seen my house, I have money to spare don't worry,” Roman deflected already shoving his second piece into his mouth.

     “Wow, Roman really shoving that meat into your mouth huh?” Virgil mocked.

     “Shut up!” Roman yelled.

     "You are never going to live this down I want you to know this,” Virgil taunted.

     “I know and it will kill me every time I think about it,”

     “Wow, mood,”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is a clueless gay plus karaoke and cards against uhmanity

**Padre:** Hey guys! Won’t be at lunch today I have some stuff to work on

Roman looked up from his bedazzled phone as Logan took his seat next to Virgil at their table.

“So I believe I may be falling ill,” Logan stated, leaving no time for casual banter.

“Oh, why?” Virgil asked.

“I have been having an odd sensation in my stomach and have found myself feeling rather warm in the face as of late, though coincidentally it only seems to happen around Patton,”

“Ha you owe me ten bucks, Prince,” Virgil slammed his hand down on the table looking at the thespian in victory.

 Roman grumbled about how it was unfair and how he’s known Logan forever as he fished the money out of his pocket.

“I don’t understand,” Logan’s eyebrows arched as the money exchange hands. 

“Okay, so, your feeling is most likely you having a crush on Patton.” Virgil gestured softly with his hands as he spoke. 

“That makes no sense, why would I want to crush Patton? Oh, or were you referring to its romantic slang?”

“Romantic, Lo. But omg that’s so pure. I honestly thought it would take you longer to realize it though,” Roman answered. 

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, Calculator Watch, that you’ve totally liked him since Tuesday-maybe earlier-but I don’t think you noticed it,” Roman shrugged as he tossed some food into his mouth. Logan seemed to think about this information before nodding and digging into his food before freezing and looking at Virgil confusedly, unobserved by the emo in question. 

‘Probably still a little confused about his crush,’ Roman reasoned.

“So... karaoke is tonight,” Virgil attempted to fill the silence.

“It is! ahh, I’m so pumped! Oh, which reminds me I was going to ask if we were planning on doing anything afterwards?” Roman asked.

“I don’t know...we could have a sleepover or something…” Virgil trailed off as he spoke as if he were expecting ridicule.

“Oh my god, yes! that would be epic! However, we, unfortunately, can’t have it at my place since my mom doesn’t like me having sleepovers when she’s not home,” Roman shrugged off the last part, not in the mood to explain the events that lead to said ban.

“Well, my parents aren’t back from their business trip until Monday, so it could be at my place I guess,” Virgil offered.

“Sounds like a plan, Gerard Wannabe,” Roman pulled out his phone to text Patton about the new plans. “Patton said it works for him,” he reported back sliding his phone into his pocket and started to rant about excessive telemarketing calls he’d been getting.

 

“I mean seriously like I respect the fact that telemarketing is a job and that calling people is part of it. I get that. But upwards of nine calls a day with them immediately hanging up if I answer. That’s annoying!” Roman ranted throughout the rest of lunch.

 

“Get in gurls, it’s karaoke time!” Remy yelled from the front seat of his black Fiat Spider, as he stopped his car in front of the school doors.

“How are you here so early? You get out at the same time we do.” Virgil asked, pulling open the passenger door.

“A magician never reveals his secrets, also I know one of you guys probably has a car here, so after karaoke, I’ll drop you guys off here since it’s on the way to the concert I’m going to,” Remy pulled out of the parking lot as everyone buckled in.

The five walked into the private room Remy had rented out and started talking about what songs to best sing.

“I vote we should start with a classic, YMCA, all of us can do it and then any nervousness will hopefully disappear,” Roman suggested.

After YMCA finished Roman opened with a solo with Make A Man Out Of You, Remy Patton and Virgil sang I Want It That Way, Logan rapped Ice Ice Baby.

Patton was in the middle of Call Me Maybe when Virgil turned to talk to Roman.

“What was the name of oh my god they were roommates from Wicked?”

“What Is This Feeling, oh my god, that’s like one of my favourite songs!”

“do you maybe want to to...sing it...with me?” Virgil asked sinking in on himself the farther into the sentence he got.

“Of course Surly Temple!” Roman all but dragged him to the front as Patton stepped down.

“You do Glinda and I’ll do Elphie and the chorus part, is that okay?”

“Sounds superb!”

“What is this feeling, so sudden and new”

“I felt the moment I laid eyes on you”

“My pulse is rushing”

“My head is reeling”

“My face is flushing”

“What is this feeling, fervent as a flame does it have a name, yes. Loathing. Unadulterated loathing” the two watched Patton’s face fall as he realized that they were not singing a love song.

 

“Lo! get your butt up here because now! I’m salty and we need to show these two up,” Remy all but dragged Logan onstage.

A smirk spread over Logan’s face as the first few bars of the song played “How does a ragtag volunteer army in need of a shower somehow defeat a global superpower? How do we emerge victorious from the quagmire leave the battlefield waving Betsy Ross's flag higher? Yo turns out we have a secret weapon an immigrant you know and love who's unafraid to step in. he's constantly confusing confounding the British henchmen everyone give it up for America's favourite fighting Frenchman,”

“Virgil we're doing My Shot, we can not let them win,” Roman whispered as Remy rapped Lafayette with a perfect French accent.

“Okay you do Hamilton and I’ll do the others, but I want to do the death verse,”

“Oh my goodness, Remy how do you have such a good French accent?” Patton asked.

“Hunny, I am French, Lafayette is my Broadway twin, he is the role I was born to play, except I can’t act tbh,” Remy replied sitting on the couch next to Patton as the other two took the stage once again.

“I am not throwing away my shot I am not throwing away my shot hey yo I'm just like my country I'm young Scrappy and hungry and I'm not throwing away my shot imma get a scholarship to King's College probably shouldn't brag but dag I amaze and astonish the problem is I got a lot of brains but no polish I got a holler to be heard again every word I drop knowledge I'm a diamond in the rough a shiny piece of coal trying to reach my goal,” Roman rapped his voice practically mirroring that of Lin-Manuel Miranda

“I dream of life without a monarchy. The unrest in France will lead to onarchy. Onarchy? how you say, how you. Oh, Anarchy when I fight I make the other side panicky with my shot,” Virgil stepped in his French accent nearly as good as Remy’s.

“Fiiine you guys win,” Remy admitted as Patton dragged him on stage, and loaded up Wanna Be for the two to sing.

Next up was Virgil and In The End, then Roman with Fireflies. Big Time rush by Remy Patton and Logan, was followed by Remy and Romans rendition of Barbie Girl.

“Okay my turn,” Virgil walked up onto stage choosing a song with a bright smile on his face.

“We got work to do. We don't got time for singing and dancing. We got work- I don’t really want to do the work today, I don't really want to do the work today, I don't really want to do but work today, I don't want to do the work today. I don't really want to do the work today, I don't really want to do the work today, I don't really want to do the work today, I don't want to do the work today. You just learned how to move to sing and how to groove and you want to do work today. You know that feeling when you find a thing that blows your mind it's amazing you know they want to take it away,” By halfway through the song the five had dissolved into laughter and Virgil stopped even trying to sing through the giggles.

“I see so that’s how y’all are going to play it, well then Roman babe you wanna help me out with this one?”

“Of course Sandman,”

“Sandman?” Remy asked.

“Well your last name means sleep in French, so Sandman,”

“That's super creative Ro tbh that’s one of the coolest nicknames I’ve heard, and this gurl's had a lot,”

Seconds later the two were bopping to Best of Both Worlds. Next was Patton with A Whole New World, then Roman with Dance Dance, Logan with Immortals, and Virgil and Roman’s duet on Hold Me Tight Or Don’t.

“Do you know what you started I just came here to party but now we're rockin on the Dance Floor acting naughty. Your hands around my waist just let the music play, we’re hand-in-hand chest-to-chest and now we're face-to-face I want to take you away, just escape into the music DJ let it play. I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this. Keep on rocking to it please don't stop the please don't stop the music,” Roman sang, pulling out the body rolls and making sure he made eye contact with everyone at some point.

“Yaaaaassss Queen!” Remy yelled as he walked off stage.

The night finished off with Logan and Roman doing the Vegan Rap, Virgil Patton and Logan singing Sorry For Party Rocking, and the five of them finishing with Bye Bye Bye.

 

“Alright, Gurls I’ll see you around!” Remy yelled out his window as he drove away leaving the four in the school parking lot. After a bit of discussion they decided on Logan and Patton taking Patton’s car and Virgil and Roman in Romans, within five minutes the four piled into the entryway of Virgil’s apartment.

“So, this is the entryway obviously, the living room, kitchen is right there and then in the hallway is the bathroom on the left, my room is right next to it, on the right is my parents room and then the guest room, and yeah that’s my apartment,” Virgil quickly pointed out, slipping out of his combat boots as he walked toward his bedroom.

“You guys want anything to eat or drink or anything?” He offered pausing in the kitchen.

“No, ooh but you know what we should do?!” Patton exclaimed.

“What would you suggest Patton?” Logan asked seemingly even more attentive to the shorter now that he realized his feelings.

“We should go for a walk, that way Ro and I can see the area and stuff, plus we can discuss what we should do when we get back, and I just like walking,” Patton rambled.

“Sounds adequate,” Logan stepped back into his shoes as the others all flocked back to the door.

 

“Is..is that a Rainbow sombrero?” Roman froze in the middle of the sidewalk, Virgil running into him.

“Ro, no let's just keep walking,” Virgil tried to convince the lady sitting at the garage sale staring openly at the group.

“Nah I’m buying it Sweeny Toddler,” Roman walked up to the woman already fishing his wallet out of his back pocket.

“Ro don’t do it. Oh my god, he's buying the rainbow sombrero,” Virgil let his head fall into his hands as he watched the other.

“I totally bought the sombrero and I have zero regrets,” 

“Some days I think I may have started to understand you and then you pull that,” Virgil motioned subtly towards the sombrero before sighing and continuing to walk towards the apartment complex.

 

“Oh my god V, you have cards against humanity?” Roman pulled the box off the shelf and looked at the others with a mad grin.

“Yeah I got it for my birthday, you guys want to play?” A chorus of yes’s was heard as the four sat on the floor around the coffee table. “Pretty much one person is the judge and chooses a black card and the others choose the white card from their hand that they think matches best. I’ll start and then we’ll go clockwise,” Virgil quickly ran through the rules as he passed out the cards.

“After the earthquake, Sean Penn brought blank to the people of Haiti, everyone in? okay, After the earthquake Sean Penn brought famine to the people of Haiti, brought a Live studio audience to the people of Haiti and,” Virgil paused to laugh at the card left in his hand, “Brought not giving a shit about the third world, yeah that one takes it,” 

“Epic!” Roman yelled taking the card, “Okay, What are my parents hiding from me? The big bang, quite possibly. Puppies! I wish, Being marginalized, I have to give it puppies just because that would be amazing,” Roman handed the card off to Patton who was already drawing the next card.

“Now at the Smithsonian: an interactive exhibit on…. This years mass shooting, Heteronormativity, and Tentacle porn!?” Patton’s hands flew over his mouth as he looked at the others trying to find the guilty culprit, “I’m giving it to Heteronormativity because it the least mean,” The card passed to Roman.

“What gives me uncontrollable gas? Yeast, Drinking alone or Doin’ it in the butt,” Logan read out. “I’ll go with the butt because I want to know which one of you two played it,”

“Roman, I swear, you’re going to have every gay card in the deck aren’t you?” Virgil joked as the card was passed to the thespian. 

“Step one: blank, step two: blank, step three: profit. Step one: fear itself, Step two: cuddling, Step three: profit, I mean story of my life. Step one: Scientology, Step two: Your weird brother, Step three: profit, Step one: Jewish fraternities, Step two: A mopey lion zoo, Step three: profit, I’ll give it to fear itself because same,” Patton clapped eagerly as Virgil handed him the card.

“Alright, gents lets see...Why am I sticky? Oh no. Men, My genitals, or... The gays,” Roman broke down laughing followed by the other three. “I think that I have finally realized how very gay I am and I am perfectly okay with it, I’m giving it to the gays just because it has gay in it,” Virgil smirked playing with his earing as he took the card.

“For my next trick I will pull___out of___ Consensual sex out of A sea of trouble, you know what at least it’s consensual, An oversized lollipop out of Lockjaw, I’m not sure what that means to be honest, or Roman!”

“It’s the nature of the game Padre,”

Patton sighed his face bright red as he read out the final card “Penis breath out of Condensing centuries of economic exploitation into 90 minutes of gaming fun, I’m giving it to Logan because I’m not choosing that one and I don’t know what lockjaw means,”

“That and he likes him,” Roman whispered in Virgil’s ear causing both of them to snicker.

Ignoring Patton’s adorable confused face and the other two snickering Logan pulled out the next card, “What’s that sound? The rhythms of Africa, The screams...the terrible screams, or Silence,” Logan sniggered at the last card holding the black card for Patton to take. 

“What’s the next Happy Meal toy? Lance Armstrong’s missing testicle, I swear to god Ro is this yours?”

“Yes,” Roman stammered out between laughs.

“Jesus Christ, An AR-15 assault rifle, or-” Virgil sighed “A ball of earwax semen and toenail clippings, that’s disgusting and whoever played it gets the point,” Logan shyly reached out and grabbed the card as Roman descended into another fit of laughter.

“What ended my last relationship?” Roman wheezed out after finally finishing laughing “Daddy issues, penis envy, why you gotta do me like this? I’m a lot more innocent than you people think, and Breaking out into song and dance, ouch, that one hits close to home, I’m giving it to song and dance,”

“Why does it hit home if you don’t mind me asking?” Logan asked watching as Virgil took the card.

“Oh my ex broke up with me because I sang too much, we weren’t together for long though so I didn’t take it to heart too much,”

“Aww kiddo, I think your singing is amazing,”

“Thanks, Padre, anyways let’s continue with the game,”

“Okie Life for American Indians was forever changed when the White Man introduced them to___, Dying, Solving problems with violence or White privilege,” Virgil through his head back and laughed, bringing his hand up to cover his mouth as Patton read out the cards.

“Damn and I thought I had a good one with dying,” Virgil breathed his laughter subsiding.

“Yeah, white privilege,” Patton handed the card off to Logan.

“Blank is a slippery slope that leads to blank, Finger painting and Getting married, having a few kids, buying some stuff, retiring to Florida and dying. Battlefield amputations and Dark and mysterious forces beyond our control. Finally, Surprise sex! And poopy diapers, finger painting takes it,”

“Yes!” Virgil pumped his fist into the air as he grabbed the next card “That’s right I killed blank. How you ask? Blank. Ronald Reagan and A robust mongoliod. God, and Autocannibalism, Geese and-” Virgil broke down into giggle falling over half into Romans lap as he laughed sweater paw covering his face, eventually he managed to get himself together “Geese and A murder most foul,” Virgil held out the black card to Patton , chuckling at Logan as he groaned at the pun.

“I drink to forget,” Roman read out his shiny red nails glinting as he collected the cards “The Holy Bible, Man meat, well who would want to forget that?”

“Roman!” Patton hit his leg lightly.

“And, holy shit, An Oedipus complex, oh my lanta that one has to win,” Logan took the card as Patton looked confusedly between the other three.

“I’m not going to ask,” Patton decided drawing his own card. “Instead of coal, Santa now gives bad children___.” Patton’s face progressively got redder as he read the card that was handed to him. “You guys! None of these are nice!” Patton folded over on himself face hidden in his hands.

“Patton would you like me to read them for you?” Logan asked reaching out to grab the cards in question once Patton nodded slightly.

“Instead of coal, Santa now gives bad children… Mouth herpes, Incest, or Pac-Man uncontrollably guzzling cum,”

“The second one I guess, they're all so awful!” Patton pouted at Virgil as he reached out to grab the card.

“Blank plus blank equals blank,” Logan read out as he looked at the others trying to decide if they would use vulgar cards or not. “My ex-wife, plus Child abuse, equals A lifetime of sadness. An owlbear, plus Shapeshifter, equals Pixelated bukkake. Teaching a robot to love, plus Three dicks at the same time, equals my sex life,”

Virgil went bright red before standing up and walking away “No! I’m done! I did not need that mental image, Roman!” The other three laughed as they started to clean up the game silently deciding to quit before Patton was ruined anymore.

 

“Guys you know what we should play next?” Patton asked once Virgil came back into the room. 

“What would you suggest?” Logan asked. 

“Honey I love you!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honey I love you and bad makeup science

     “Guys! You know what we should play next?” Patton asked once Virgil came back into the room. 

     “What would you suggest?” Logan asked. 

     “Honey I love you!”

     “And what exactly is that Padre?”

     “Pretty much you choose one person and they have to stay straight-faced while the others try to make them smile by saying ‘Honey I love you, won’t you give me a smile’ the other person either replies back ‘Honey I love you, but I just can’t smile’ and win or smile and loose!” Patton explained gesturing wildly.

     “that sounds like it could be fun,” Virgil shrugged.

     “I’ll demonstrate!” Patton moved over to where Roman was sitting and dropped himself down in his lap, holding the blonde’s head between his hands. “Honey, baby, sweetheart, I love you, so, so much, won’t you pretty please give me a smile?” Patton pulled out a pouty face, and tilted his head as he finished.

     “Curse you,” Roman muttered through a poorly concealed grin.

     “Okay so Patton is going to win,” Virgil stated, giving the two a lopsided grin.

     “Well that’s where the other part comes in kiddo, I’m good at making people smile, but I can hold a straight face to save my life,” Patton shrugged.

     “Well I guess I’ll continue being the not-smile person because I don’t want to lose to Patton a second time,” Roman shrugged as he looked at the other two in anticipation.

     Virgil and Logan locked eyes silently deciding who should go first, a devious smile spread simultaneously over the introverts faces.

     ‘Do it’ Virgil mouthed as Logan turned towards Roman.

     “Honey, a pet name based on a sweet spread made by bees, I have feelings toward you that are of the romantic sort, because of this I request of you that you stretch your eating orifice in a way that often symbolizes an increase in dopamine in the brain,” Logan rattled off his face remaining completely serious.

     “Lo- what-what the-” Roman staggered out in between oncoming laughs before succumbing and falling to a heap of laughter in his chair.

     Once the thespian regained his composure it was Virgil’s turn.

     “Hooonnnneeeyy,” Virgil drawled letting his voice take on a higher tone, “I wove you, won’t you pwetty pwetty pwetty pwease give me a smiwe,” He whined as he leaned his head against the armrest and looked up at Roman.

     “Goddammit! Curse all of you!” Roman slammed his hand down on his leg as he broke out into a smile for the third time.

     “Virgil you go next!” Patton yelled practically throwing Roman out of the armchair and pushing Virgil into it.

     “Okay…” Virgil’s eyes darted around as he tried to figure out who would step up first.

     “Cookie, I love love love you! Won’t you give me a smile?” Patton’s eyes shone in hope as he brought his hands up clasping them beneath his chin.

     “Honey I love you, but I just can’t smile,” Virgil stated seemingly unaffected by Patton’s efforts.

     “Oh drat!” Patton cursed. 

     “Let me try. Honey, my beloved, I love you so very much, won’t you give me a smile my prince?” Roman asked his gestures somehow even more grandiose than usual.

     “Honey I love you, but I just can’t smile,” Virgil stated just as monotone as before.

     “Well you are our last hope Logic,” Roman sat down so he could see the both of them as Logan thought.

     “Helen, I lo-” Logan started.

     “That’s not fair Lo! Dammit, why do you have to use my proudest moment against me?” Vigil yelled a bright smile across his face.

     “Wait who’s Helen?” Patton asked.

     “Buckle the eff up because it is a story, It was like I wanna say March grade nine, right Lo?”

     “Yes, I’d say it was late March early April,”

     “Right! Okay, so I had just come out, started dating my first boyfriend so I was like on top of the world right then, and Helen. Jesus H Christ. Helen,”

     “A note, already throughout the year she wasn’t pleasant to anybody except her followers, so this was nothing new,” 

     “So she walks by us and is just ‘you know that your kind is going to Hell right?’ you know typical homophobic bs,”

     “And given that it was the most logical retort I reply with ‘Oh neither of us are religious but thank you for your concern’,”

     “DANG LO. Drag her!” Roman yelled.

     “So she’s pissed, right? and replies ‘I’m just saying’ and then she used the f slur, ‘are disgusting’ so then I in a brilliant stroke of sass and sleep deprivation replied ‘You’re just mad I can get a boyfriend and you can’t’ and she Lost it, she just goes beet red, clenches her fists a few times, and then just flips her hair and walks away, I was on cloud nine for the rest of the week it was fantastic,” Virgil finished miming along with Helen’s actions as he narrated.

     “YAAAASSSS Queen!!” Roman yelled, snapping his fingers as he did so.

     “Oh my goodness Virge, you really showed her hey,” Patton commented “Okay up! My turn to be the straight face person!” Patton decided, taking over the armchair.

     “Honey, Mi Amor. I love you won’t you please bless my day with your radiant smile?” Roman started taking Patton’s hand as he spoke.

     “Awwww Ro how am I supposed to not smile at that?” A bright smile covered Patton’s face almost as soon as Roman started talking.

     “Yes! I have gotten someone at least!” Roman cheered as he flopped down on the couch.

     “Honey, I love you, won’t you give me a smile?” Virgil bounced on his toes slightly, giving a nervous impression.

     “Oh darn, I’m terrible at this! It’s not my fault you’re all so cute!”

     “Darling, I love you, won’t you give me a smile?” Logan asked, a light blush magnifying his unsure expression.

     “Awwww Lolo! How can I say no to that!” Patton gushed his smile even brighter then it had been earlier. 

     “Hey, Ro at least right now you're tied for last with Patton,” Virgil teased. 

     “Well, at least I smiled Judy Gloom,” 

     “I did too just not as much as you,” 

     “You’re just gloating because you’re currently in the lead,”

     “No, I’m gloating because I’m beating you,”

     “Pffff same difference,”

     “No, it’s not one is-”

     “Kiddos let’s calm down here we don’t need to fight,” Patton interjected before either of them got hostile.

     “Listen as a Proud Latino I don’t have to take this,” Roman reached over and grabbed his sombrero and shoved it on to his head while shouting in a poor Mexican accent.

     “You sound more like a German woman,” Virgil lightly shoved Roman as he spoke.

     “I am a Proud German Latino woman! Don’t touch my sombrero, Don’t touch!” Roman shouted pulling karate hands as Logan tried to take the hat away.

     “Honey I love you, won’t you give me a smile?” Virgil turned to Logan pulling the saddest doe eyes he could muster.

     “Honey, I love you, but I just can’t smile,” Logan replied.

     “Yeah, I figured,” Virgil shrugged turning to look at the right-brained two.

     “Honey,  I love you won’t you give me a smile?” Roman asked still using his awful German, Mexican accent.

     “Honey, I love you, but I just can’t smile,”

     “You people just Don’t have a sense of humour,”

     “Okay, my turn! Loganberry, I love you a super lot, pretty please give me a smile,” Patton’s face lit up in anticipation as he asked. A beat of silence fell over the group, broken by Patton’s squealing as a bright smile grew over Logan’s face

     “Oooooh,” Virgil and Roman sang as a blush spread over Logan’s face.

     “Oh um are you guys hungry it’s kinda like 8:30 but?” Virgil asked, pulling out his phone after hearing three affirmative answers.

     “Hey V while we wait for the food, where are we sleeping?” Roman asked.

     “Uh, Lo and I will probably take my room and you guys can take the guest room, I guess,”

     “Nooo I wanna stay together, sleeping in different rooms is boring,” Patton whined.

     “I’m sure we could all sleep in the guest room quite easily,” Logan suggested earning an eyebrow wiggle from both Roman and Virgil.

     “Yeah, I’m sure that would work,” Virgil smirked at his friend as he glared at the two.

     “Ooh, we should watch Hercules!” Roman yelled effectively changing the subject as the title came up on the Netflix page.

     One musical and dinner later and the four moved into the guest room.

     “Um V what kind of couch are those?” Roman asked stopping in the doorway.

     “Funny story actually, when we first moved in my mom found them on one of those facebook bidding sites for super cheap and she wanted some couches for in here, however nowhere on the post did it say that they were day beds shaped like couches, just couches, so we have like two extra beds just chilling in here,” Virgil explained flopping over onto one of the beds.

     “If we push them together we can all sleep in the same bed!” Patton exclaimed “If-if that’s okay with you guys that is,”

     “It’s perfectly fine with me,” Roman answered.

     “Yeah, I'd be okay with that…”

     “If everyone else is in agreement then I have no reason to object,” 

     “Yay! Ro help me push these together please!” Patton cheered.

     “Lo and I’ll go grab a bunch of blankets and stuff,” Virgil decided walking out into the hallway followed by the other introvert, returning moments later with five blankets in his arms, Logan with about six pillows.

     “This’ll be the comfiest pillow fort ever!” Patton exclaimed taking some of the blankets from Virgil and helping set up the fort.

     “Okay, gents I think it’s high time for a game of truth or dare! Patton, truth or dare?” Roman asked.

     “Truth!”

     “Who is the person you miss the most?” Roman asked.

     “Probably my ex, I really liked them, but we had to break up because of family issues and because I was moving, plus they don’t have a phone so I have no way of contacting them,”

     “Aww Patt,” Roman pulled the redhead into his arms, crushing him in a hug.

     “But I’m still glad I moved guys, If I didn’t I’d never have met all of you!”

     “Patton, I’m sorry but it’s illegal to be that cute, I’m going to have to turn you in,” Virgil joked.

     “Okay, my turn Lo truth or dare?” 

     “Truth,” Logan sighed.

     “Who is the person you’re most sad you broke up with?”

     “Oh, I haven’t actually dated anyone yet, just never liked anyone,” Logan pointedly ignored Roman as the thespian wiggled his eyebrows.

     “Sorry Lo I didn’t know,” Patton’s face fell thinking he had hurt the other.

     “It’s no problem Patton, it’s not something I’m ashamed of it’s just a fact,”

     “Okie, if you say so!” Patton’s face lit back up and he bounced in Roman’s lap a bit

     “Roman, truth or dare?”

     “I don’t really feel like getting up so let’s go with truth,”

     “You mentioned earlier that you weren't allowed to have sleepovers at your house when your parents aren’t home, why is that?” Logan inquired.

     “In my old school, there was this guy who I wanted to be friends with because he was popular and cool, so I started to hang out with him, one day I mention that my parents were out of town so he asked if he could come over, he ended up inviting every person he knew in a twenty mile radius to my place for a party and trashed it. My moms were not happy about that, so when they’re not home, no sleepovers,”

     “Wow that's rude,” Virgil commented, laying down and cocooning himself in blankets.

     “Yeah, but at least I learned from it, plus that's ban is only until you guys meet my Mami, then once she knows you guys are cool she’ll be fine with it,”

     “Well that does make sense,” Logan commented, stretching his legs so they laid over top of Virgil. 

     “Anyways Virgil truth or dare?” Roman asked poking the other. 

     “Nnnn daaare,” he mumbled burrowing lower into the blankets. 

     “Oh umm I wasn’t expecting you to choose dare, let’s just, let us look through your photos I guess,” Roman fumbled over his words. 

     “Sure s’not like I have nythin on there,” he slurred pulling out and unlocking his phone. 

     “Oh my god, is that Logan with Trump’s face?” Roman asked cackling at the picture.

     “Damn straight it is,”

     “Oooh, that’s an attractive picture of Remy, Logan staring into the camera like he’s on the office oh my god, ‘what’s going on? I'm in this photo and I don’t like it’ I’m sending that to myself, oh you Lo and Sandman at a concert, ‘don't try, demon’ I mean same,” Roman and Patton commentated while looking through the phone.

     “Yeah yeah, give it back now, Lo, truth or dare?”

     “Dare,” 

     “Go get me a Mountain Dew from the fridge please,” Vigil requested forcing himself to sit up.

     “That was smart V,” Roman complimented ruffling his hair.

     “Roooo, stoooop,” He whined. Patton giggled crawling off of Roman’s lap and engulfing Virgil in a hug.

     Roman made an over the top offended noise before getting up and crawling towards the pillow fort entrance. 

     “I don’t need this, I have George to love me!” He yelled.

     "Who is George?” Logan asked walking back into the guest room.

     “My sombrero that’s who! George would never disrespect me like this!”

     “Roman why are you the way that you are?” Virgil asked cracking into his drink.

     “This is what I’m talking about, complete disrespect,”

     “Yeah, okay, whatever you say Sir-Sing-Along,” Virgil waved the thespian off before chugging half of his drink. “Alright approximately five minutes and I will be buzzing,” Virgil stressed the B, before shrugging and downing the rest of the can, throwing the empty container at Roman who was on his way back to the fort after grabbing ‘George’.

     “You disrespect Me? A Prince? In my own home?”

     “Not your house, Prince,”

     “How dare you speak to Sir-Sing-Along that way?”

     “Easily,”

     Que a second Offended Prince Noise™ as Roman crawled back into the fort.

     “So what do you guys want to do now?” Virgil asked from Patton’s arms.

     “Blindfolded makeovers!” Roman shouted, everyone, expressing various degrees of excitement at the idea.

     “Sounds hilarious, I’ll go grab my makeup, but we have to film it like a Youtube tutorial.

     “Oh my goodness Virge that’s an amazing idea!” Patton squealed, letting go of Virgil.

     “Okay I’ll be right back” Virgil declared slipping out of the fort and returning a moment later with arms full of makeup.

     “Alright Roman you suggested this so you’re going to be the first victim,” Virgil voluntold dropping his makeup onto the bed beside him and tying the scarf he has grabbed around his eyes. “Lo, you record,” He threw his phone to the other and waited for Logan to give him a go ahead.

     “Okay, first of all, we're going to start with this green pigmented primer to smoothen the skin and hide any imperfections,” Virgil started, a peppy Youtuber persona on in an instant. He groped around at the makeup feeling the different items before grabbing the first item that felt like the primer, and holding it up to show the camera the contour bottle he had grabbed.

     “Now, when applying primer it's important to remember that there should be no changing in the colour of the skin, this is a clear coat to make everything else goes on nicer,” Virgil stated applying the dark cream to Roman’s face, giving his face a likeness to a cheeto.

     “Alright, once that’s on we give it a moment to set before grabbing our foundation, now how heavy of a coat you want is up to you, since Roman’s skin has very little discolouration I’m applying a very light coat so that the pigment already there is visible,”

     “Now since he has quite prominent cheekbones I’m going to skip the contour and go straight to highlight powder,” Virgil explained grabbing a blush palette and began to brush it onto Roman’s face.

     “Now onto the eyes, I’m going to keep this moderately simple just going with a light colour all around the eyes and a bright red in the corners,” Virgil dipped his brush into a bright green colour and began to go around Roman’s whole eye socket, cleaning his brush he pulled out a navy blue and began to apply it.

     “Now finally I’m going to finish the look off with a nice light pink lipstick,” Virgil grabbed a dark metallic purple lipstick from beside him and uncapped it, swiping his finger across it. “Now normally I’d either use a lip brush or just use the lipstick, but I’m using my finger here because it’s not my mouth,” Virgil explained brushing his finger across Roman’s lips before pulling away. “And there you have it, folks, this is a simple look that anyone can pull off,” Virgil finished before pulling off his blindfold and looking at his work.

     “Oh, sweet Jesus almighty,” Virgil breathed staring in shock at Roman’s face before falling over in a fit of giggles.

     “Okay, Patton come here and do mine, then Roman can do Logan’s and Logan can do Patton’s, sound good?” Virgil directed passing Patton the blindfold.

 

     By the end of the hour Vigil had bright pinks and blues pretty much all over his face, Logan somehow looked moderately decent all things considered, and Patton had highlight all over his face making him literally glow.

     “We look fantastic, I’m getting a pic of this for my insta,” Roman pulled out his phone, pulling Virgil into the picture while Patton did the same thing with Logan, the two introverts looking thoroughly unimpressed.

     “Okay, now that you have your photo evidence lets go wash this off, I don’t want my makeup stains on my blankets,” Virgil ushered them all out of the fort and into the bathroom throwing makeup wipes at them and going to his own room to put away the makeup, before cleaning himself up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pattons birthday

     “Happy Birthday, Patton!” The other three shouted as the clock changed over to 12:00 am, January fifteenth.

     “Awww, guys! You remembered you’re all so sweet, oh my goodness!” Patton gushed his face turned as red as his hair as he hid it in his hands.

     “Of course, Pat we can’t very easily forget your birthday!” Roman crawled over to the redhead collecting him into his arms. Patton giggled hiding his face in the crook of Roman’s neck.

     “On a completely different note, I currently have absolutely zero filter so I’m sorry for anything I may say,” Virgil stated stretching out across the whole bed.

     “Please, tell me I won’t be the only one capable of coherent thought here by the end of the hour,” Logan rubbed his eyes, removing his glasses and placing them on a table outside of the fort.

     “Sorry, Lo, but that’s probably exactly how this is going to end,” Roman laughed as Patton laid over his lap, his legs tangling with Virgil’s.

     “Of course it is,” Logan sighed defeatedly.

     “Oooh, you guys! We should play questions!” Patton suggested “It's like truth or dare, well...it's more truth or truth and everyone has to answer,”

     “That sounds lit,” Virgil agreed.

     “Yes, it does sound rather exciting and or excellent,” Logan's eyebrows scrunched as he tried to subtly remember the definition of ‘lit’.

     “Okay, I’ll start with something easy, are you a morning or night person?” Roman asked.

     “Morning,” Logan and Patton answered simultaneously.

     “Screw being a morning or night person, I’m barely a person in general,” Virgil quipped.

     “I will physically fight you if you talk bad about yourself,” Patton’s voice cracked as he uttered the threat.

     “Sorry dad, but self-deprecation is part of my personality,” Virgil shrugged off the look Logan gave him.

     “What’s the weirdest nickname you’ve had?” Patton asked, seemingly forgetting about fighting.

     “Probably Calculator Watch,” Logan admitted.

     “Dee used to call me Little Steve so….” Virgil trailed off.

     “Probably Romano, like the cheese, I hated it,”

     “Probably Newsie Hipster Theater Geek, which my ex datemate called me when I dressed up as Watson for Halloween,”

     “Aww, Pat that’s adorable! Wait, Lo, weren’t you Sherlock for Halloween?” Virgil wiggled his eyebrows with a mischievous smirk.

     “Indeed I was, what a coincidence,” Virgil and Roman glanced at each other smirking at the implication of the two being Sherlock and Watson. 

 

     “V, how much caffeine have you had today?” Roman asked eyeing Virgil’s insane expression. 

     “Ummm I had a cup of coffee before Lo got here, then I had one on the way to school, two at lunch, two Mountain Dews at karaoke, one Mountain Dew during Hercules and one now, so….a lot, probably too much,”

     “Virge! That isn’t healthy!” Patton chastised, worry seeping through his voice. 

     “Yeah, well maybe not but I don’t have any filter nor can I think straight but I can never think straight, I’m not straight. Anyways yeah but I’m awake now and am buzzing!”  Virgil yelled, his eyes completely wide and his smile far too large to be natural. 

     “Virgil you know that’s only going to make your anxiety worse once your caffeine rush wears off,” Logan tried to reason with the emo

     “Yeaaaaaaaah, buuuuuuut I like caffeine,” Virgil whined flopping himself over Patton and Romans lap laying his feet into Logans. 

     “That doesn’t matter Virge, it’s not healthy,”

     “I doooooon’t usuallyyyyyyy but I didn’t get much sleep last night soooooo,” 

     “Just please don’t do it too often, okay V?” Roman asked, his voice dropping in sincerity. 

     “I woooon’t,” Virgil nuzzled his face into Patton’s stomach. “Pattoooooon Iiiiiii want cuddleeeeees,” he whined bringing his legs up to sit on Patton’s lap. 

     “Does he always get like this when he’s tired?” Roman whispered to Logan as they watched the other two. 

     “When he’s this tired yes this is normal, why?”

     “Because I think this is the cutest thing I have ever seen,” Roman had a small smile on his face as he looked at the cuddling pair. 

     “It is undeniably adorable,” 

     “Priiiiiiiinnnnce come cuddle with uuuuus,” Virgil pleaded with his doe eyes from Patton’s chest. 

     Romans smile grew as he grabbed Logan and dragged him into the cuddle pile the four making a mess of limbs and smiles as they quietly talked from within the pile. 

     Virgil determinedly flopped between Logan and Roman, trapping the thespian between him and the side of the bed and forcing Logan to sleep next to Patton. The four slowly drifted into sleep, separating themselves from each other.

 

     Virgil shot awake with a silent scream, his voice catching in his throat as the images from his nightmare played over and over in his mind launching him into a panic attack. He shook, his breaths coming shallow and raspy like his lungs wouldn't inflate. 

               Breathe

               Blood everywhere, covering everything

               Breathe

               He couldn’t save them

               Breathe

               They were dying in front of him

               Breathe

               He failed

               Breathe

               Failed

               Worthless

               Worthless

               Pathetic 

               Breathe

**Breathe**

**BREATHE**

     “Virgil, can you hear me, can I touch you?” Logan's voice broke through the panic and Virgil nodded jerkily, his hands pulling at his hair more as he moved his head.

     “Okay breathe with me okay, remember 4-7-8,” Logan carefully brought Virgil's shaky hands to rest against his chest as he breathed slowly, patiently waiting for Virgil to even out his breathing.

     “Alright Virgil, you’re doing really good, can you look around and tell me five things you see?” Logan’s thumb ran over the back of Virgil’s hands as he spoke.

     “You, the...the blanket, my arms, the...the...um...the the bed, and my legs,” 

     “Good job, four things you can hear,”

     "You, me...my breathing, the wind…”

     “Three things you can feel,”

     “You, the blanket, the...the bed,”

     “Two things you can smell or taste,”

     “Lavender, and Mountain Dew,”

     “Okay, last one Virge, how do you feel?”

     “tired…”

     “Are you still panicking?”

     “No I’m good now Lo, thanks,” Virgil slowly leaned forward into Logan's arms as the two laid back down.

     “Not to intrude or anything, but what was that?” Roman asked quietly, Virgil looked up at Logan silently pleading him to answer. 

     “A panic attack, Virgil gets them sometimes because of his panic disorder and agoraphobia, it seems this one was triggered by a nightmare,”

     “ ‘M sorry,” Virgil mumbled meekly.

     “Don’t apologize kiddo, It's not your fault and at least it happened when Lo Lo was around, so he could help you come down from the attack,” 

     “Plus, now Padre and I know how to help if it happens again,” 

  
     “You guys ‘re right, thanks…” Virgil nuzzled his face farther into Logan’s chest, the right brains shifted, holding the left brains closer as they all drifted back to sleep.

     When they awoke for the second time it was much softer, the light that filtered through the curtained windows painted the room in a warm, red glow.

     “Morning,” Patton mumbled cuddling closer to Logan.

     “Morning,” The other three slowly answered as they became conscious enough to speak.

     “Mmm is never waking up an option, everything hurts,” Virgil mumbled burrowing farther into the blankets.

     “Unfortunately not but laying in bed for an hour before we go make breakfast is,” Roman half shrugged as he offered the alternative.

     “That sounds like a reasonable compromise,” 

     An hour passed with light conversation as everyone drifted in and out of sleep until the incessant gnawing of hunger drove them to the kitchen. The four quickly wolfing down cereal before Patton disappeared into the shower, claiming he would break out along his hairline if he didn't have one

     “So Lo, when are you planning on asking out Patton?” Roman asked.

     “I wasn’t,”

     “Oh come on, he likes and you like him why not?” Roman flopped his torso across the table.

     “I-” Logan went silent, a blush covering his face.

     “Oh my god Lo you should ask him out today because it’s his birthday,” Virgil exclaimed.

     “I don’t know what if he says no I don’t want to ruin his birthday,” 

     “Oh my gooooooooood Calculator Watch, he won’t reject you, and plus it won’t ruin his birthday, even if he doesn't feel the same way he's not someone who would let it change how he sees you,” 

     “You’re right, speaking of Patton’s birthday I think that we should go to the mall so that we can each get him a gift,”

     “That’s a good idea Lo, and then Ro and I can casually disappear, and you can ask him out,” Virgil raised his eyebrows as they heard the water shut off, not allowing Logan to argue the plan. 

     “Heya guys! So do we have a plan for today?” Patton asked towelling his hair off as he left the guest bedroom.

     “We were thinking we'd head to the mall and hang out there for a bit,” Virgil explained.

     “Oooh okay, that sounds like fun!” Patton bounced on his toes as the others stood to get dressed.

     The four walked through the mall, Patton obliviously bounced alongside the other three as they scanned the kiosks and stores to find the perfect gift for their bubbly friend.

     The four were just passing a Build-A-Bear when Roman spoke up.

     “Hey guys, we should split up so that we can grab stuff for later today, I’ll take Patton and go grab some foods and stuff,” Roman subtly nodded his head towards the store tipping off the left brains to his plan.

     “Sounds good, text me when your done and we’ll meet back up,” Virgil turned on his heel walking to a kiosk near to them to not tip Patton off.

     “While we're standing here I’d like to get Patton a new phone case, as I noticed his was quite faded,” Logan mumbled once Patton was out of earshot. Picking up a golden phone case with a cartoon white and grey cat yawning at them. Logan tilted the case for Virgil to look at, both of them deciding it was perfect. Logan quickly paid as the two of them walked into Build-A-Bear and got to work.

     “Okay. So, what’s the plan?” Virgil asked as they looked at the different animals.

     “I think we should make one that looks like Patton, or at last has the same kind of energy that he does,” Logan picked up a bear that had a red colour similar to Patton’s hair.

     “Oh my god, this one,” Virgil smirked holding up a white bunny by its rainbow ears.

     “That will be satisfactory,” Logan nodded as they wandered over to the stuffing machine.

     “Hey, guys what level of stuff do you want, soft, medium or hard?” the person working the stuffing machine asked, 

     “Umm medium?” Virgil responded and they nodded and began to fill the toy, engaging in casual conversation as they did so since the store was empty except for the introverts.

     Logan wandered off momentarily grabbing a cotton candy scented patch to put into the bunny.

     “Where do you guys want the patch?” The worker asked, smiling at the confused looks they received. “I’m guessing you're going to be hugging it, so might I suggest the forehead?” After receiving the go-ahead they quickly slid their hand into the toys back where the opening was placed, quickly putting the patch where they wanted it before sealing it and handing the newly stuffed rabbit to the left brains.

     Roman: ok I got a bunch of stuff w pat so i need to tag out now b4 he gets suspicious

     Virgil: aight ill meet bi the virgin mobile place and say Lo needs your fashion help on sm, btw you and lo are picking out clothes for the bab.

     Roman: sounds good!

     “Okay I’m tagging out with Ro now, so he’ll be here to help with outfits soon,” Virgil slipped his phone into his pocket as he waved to Logan making his way to where Patton and Roman were waiting.

     “Heya Virge!” Patton called out waving one arm while the other was wrapped around… a cat plush.

     “Hey, whacu got there Pat?” Virgil asked once he got close enough to not have to shout.

     “It's a squishmallow! They're big animal pillows and they’re adorable, so then while I was in the bathroom Ro-Ro got me this kitty one and I love it!” Patton swayed back and forth as he gushed.

     “Aww that's sweet, anyways Ro, Lo said he needed your fashion advice on something I don't know,” Virgil hooked his arm with Patton, pausing as Patton handed the bags off to Roman before Virgil lead him away in the opposite direction of the Build-A-Bear. 

     “Virgil I love your earrings so much! I wish I had my ears pierced, my mom would let me! But I just...never...did?…” Patton trailed off his face falling momentarily before his bright smile resurfaced.

     “Well then let’s fix that!” Virgil decided, dragging the smaller to the tattoo parlour he got his piercings done at.

     “Hey Virgil, you hear to get that lip piercing you were talking about last time?” Dominic asked as they stepped into the shop.

     “Nah, I’m getting that next week, today Patton here is getting his ears pierced,” 

     “Ooh a first timer, alright just fill out the paperwork here and we’ll head over to the back to pierce ‘em,” Dominic pulled out a few sheets of paper as Virgil browsed the earrings, pulling out a pair of gold hearts with a bright blue gemstone in the top left of the heart. He nodded to himself as he walked towards the other two, handing Dominic the earrings and pulling out his debit card, quickly paying for the piercing and following the other two into the back. Patton fidgeted in the chair, his hands gripping the straps on his overalls.

     Patton nodded along as Dominic explained the process, gripping Virgil’s hand hard enough to turn his knuckles white.

 

     “Ahhh they’re so pretty Virge! You picked out the perfect ones!” Patton poked the earrings lightly as he looked in the mirror.

     “Ha, thanks, Anyways I need Roman’s advice on some new spring clothes for me since he was so adamant about me expanding my wardrobe,” Virgil allowed Patton to loop his arm around his own before being dragged off to go meet with the others.

     “Guys! Lookit! Virgil took me to get my ears pierced and look at how cute it is!” Patton yelled as soon the others were in sight.

     “Oh my. Gosh, peck. Yes. Padre, I love it!” Roman flailed as the right brains gushed over the earrings.

     “Anyways Ro, I need your help picking up some clothes, so let's split up for that, you guys can do whatever you need to, and we’ll meet back here whenever,” Virgil tried to keep himself from smiling when Roman winked animatedly at Logan before the bespectacled two started walking away.

     “I think Operation: Logan And Patton Definitely Are Novel Cute Excellence is in effect,” Roman smirked as they walked away from the others.

     “Operation what?” Virgil stopped in his tracks and stared at the thespian.

     “Operation: LAPDANCE for short,”

     “I think...that's the best thing... I've ever heard ...in my life!” Virgil slowly spoke his eyes alight in appreciation.

     “Glad you like it, Dark and Stormy Knight,”

     “So how was your shopping with Patton?”

 

     “Ooh let’s go to HMV! I love looking in there!” Patton yelled dragging Roman by the sleeve of his custom varsity jacket.

     “Wherever you want, Padre,” Roman smiled as they looked around the shop.

     “Oh my goodness Roman! Look at these! it's a kitty plushy pillow thing! Look at its cute lil patches and its adorable face, and they're called ‘squishmallow’ awww” Patton’s eyes shone with emotion as he hugged the plush to his chest.

     “Aww that is adorable,” Roman gushed stroking its soft fur.

     “Hm, it's like twenty-five bucks though I don't have that kinda money...Anyways! Let's head over to the dollar store and go get some snacks!” Patton grabbed Roman’s jacket once again and dragged him away.

     The right brains walked through numerous stores, picking up every kind of snack from chocolate to potato chips.

     “I need to go the bathroom real quick,” Patton announced before walking towards the restrooms. Roman smirked before quickly dashing towards HMV quickly purchasing the cat squishmallow and running back before Patton emerged.

     “Why are you out of breath?” Patton tilted his head like a confused puppy as he saw Roman.

     “This,” Roman stated before pulling the plush out from behind his back and holding it out for Patton to see.

     “Aww RO!” Patton yelled before leaping into Roman wrapping his arms around his neck. “You’re so sweet, oh my goodness!”

     The two walked over to the meeting place and Roman tagged out with Virgil to keep Patton occupied until the Build-A-Bear was finished. Roman whistled to himself as he walked into the toy making shop.

     “Greetings wonderful citizens, and you nerds,” Roman gestured to Logan as he swaggered into the shop.

     “Very humorous Roman, now get over here and help me with this nonsense you call fashion,” Logan stern tone betrayed by the small upward tilt of his mouth.

     "Alright let’s get shopping!”

 

     When Virgil sent them the text to meet back up they had already picked out eleven items most of them from the rainbow section and dressed the bear in a blue polo shirt with a cat hoodie, plain trousers and rainbow high tops. The rest sat in the bag ready to be chosen later.

 

     “So are you ready to stalk the glasses gays?” Roman asked as the others started walking away from them.

     “Nah I think we should let them have their moment, plus Lo'll tell me all about it afterwards,” Virgil smiled softly as he looked at his best friend.

 

     “So what have you been up to Lo Lo?” Patton asked skipping along beside the taller.

     “Just umm looking around?” the blush that spread across Logan's face gave away any attempt to be casual.

     “You don’t sound too sure of yourself there,” Patton teased raising one eyebrow.

     “The others have gotten you things so I suppose I should give you your birthday present from me,” Logan changed the subject reaching into the decoy grocery store bag and pulling out the phone case.

     “Awwwww Lo Lo it’s so cute I love it!” Patton tore into the package pulling out his own phone in order to switch the case when a piece of paper fluttered out. “Huh, what’s that?” 

 

_      Patton: I don’t really know how to start, I don’t think I’ve ever liked anyone like I do you. Feelings aren’t my forte but this feels different and better than anything else I’ve ever felt, there's a sense of apprehension and joy every time I look at you, and I’m excited to learn everything about you, it’s something I never would have recognized without you and I don’t want to continue it without you. _

 

_ Will you be my boyfriend? _

_ -Logan Roberts _

 

     “Oh my goodness Lo! Yes! Yes, I’ll be your boyfriend!” Patton held his hands in front of his face as he rocked back and forth on his feet, getting misty-eyed as he gave his answer.

      “Okay, umm that is…” Logan stuttered out a huge smile spread across his face, “That's great,”

     Without further warning, Patton jumped into Logan’s arms.

     “There is one other thing, from all of us,” Logan started once they released each other.

     “Oh?” Patton blinked his eyes huge behind his glasses. Logan pulled out the Build-A-Bear bag and held it out for Patton.

     “Oh my goodness I love it, it so cute! It even had the same glasses as me! Aww! And its shoes are rainbows! Its amazing Lo Lo!, now c’ mon let's go find the others so I can thank them too!,” Patton interlaced their fingers with a small smile, wiping the tears out of his eyes with the other hand.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time for Heathers auditions

     “Virge! Ro! Guess what!” Patton yelled once was the other two were in sight. “Lo asked me out! We’re dating now!” 

     “Omg, that’s amazing Patt! I say we should head back to V’s apartment and we can celebrate!” Roman hugged Patton as he spoke throwing one arm over Logan's shoulders as he began to guide the group away to his car.

 

     “Okay I say it should be Patton’s pick, then Logan on movies. I’ll get the popcorn and the slushies made, Lo set up the movies please,” Virgil instructed as they all walked in the door, everyone getting started on their assigned jobs.

     Roman casually followed Virgil into the kitchen while the other two weren't looking, hoisting himself up to sit on the counter and watching as Virgil worked before getting down to business.

     “Okay, here’s my plan,”

 

     Virgil plopped himself down on the end of the couch, passing out the popcorn to Patton and Logan who were sitting with a fair amount of room in between them, presumably for Roman.

     “Alright babes, our margaritas, sans alcohol, don’t worry Patt, are ready!” Roman put the drink down and dropped himself into the tiny space between Logan and Virgil, forcing the glasses gays closer together.

     Nobody really moved until about halfway through the movie when Roman yawned and dropped his head in Virgil’s lap, pulling his legs up and forcing Logan even closer to Patton, who decided to use Logan chest as a pillow, marking their plan as a success.

     “Okay guys, as much as I love hanging out with you guys I have work tomorrow morning so I should probably go,” Patton said his goodbyes, everyone else leaving soon after. 

     “Ughh tomorrow I am not interacting with anybody,” Virgil decided as he flopped down on his bed and turned in for the night

 

     Virgil stared at the couple from his new seat beside Roman, the unfamiliar feeling of jealousy curling in his gut, not for the first time that day. The two were adorable together and Virgil was beyond happy for his best friend, but seeing them together made him wish he could be a part of something like that. In short: Virgil wanted a boyfriend.

     The only issue with this was the lack of suitors, his only options were Remy and Roman. Remy was practically a brother to Virgil and Roman...Virgil wouldn’t be able to deal with the loss of his new friend when he was rejected.

_      ‘However, there is one option, it’s risky though. I could ask out Princey. He’s helped me through some rough times and I could almost guarantee Princey won’t run off if I ask. Though that opens a whole other can of worms; If he says yes, there would likely be video calls meaning Princey would see me. The chances of him even wanting to date me after seeing what I look like is slim. Not to mention the fact that-’ _

     “Cool your jets V you look like your about to have an attack,” Roman rested his hand on Virgil’s shoulder, grounding him to reality and pulling him out of his spiral.

     “oh, yeah thanks, i was just,” Virgil cleared his throat, “I was just thinking how I kinda want a boyfriend seeing these two be adorable, so I was thinking about asking out my online friend, but big surprise, the thought made me anxious because there are so many what-ifs and there would be video calls and I don’t even think he likes me like that, he probably doesn’t even like me he just puts up with me I mean who would like me and chances are-”

     “Virge, breath, whoever this mystery man is I’m sure he’ll accept, and based on what you’ve told us he probably feels the same way,” Patton comforted.

     “Patton is right Virgil, from everything you’ve told me about him over the years I’m sure whatever you may think would cause him to not accept is simply jumping to a conclusion,” Logan added, giving Virgil a comforting smile.

     “Plus Hot Topic, if he rejects you then he doesn’t deserve you anyway, and you’ll always have the three of us to turn to no matter how it plays out,” Roman reached up and ruffled Virgil’s already messy hair.

     “Yeah, you guys are right. You know what, after school today I’m going to ask him out,” Virgil decided a confident grin stretching over his face. Patton and Roman cheered unsubtly, while Logan gave him a nod that Virgil knew meant he was proud.

     “Oh! That reminds me V will you do my makeup for auditions tonight?” Roman clasped his hands as he spoke.

     “Oh um sure I guess? In cos?” Virgil replied.

     “That’ll be a perfect time. I want to slay these auditions, and who better to help me with fantastically edgy makeup then the best person I know at it!”

     “Uh...thanks,” Virgil looked down a blush smattering across his face as he played with his earing.

 

     Cosmetology could honestly not come faster for Virgil. He ended up spending most of history planning out how he would do Roman’s makeup, resigning to just read the textbook when he got home since that was all the teacher had been doing for the past hour. The bell rang and the emo immediately shot out of his seat eager to get to the cosmetics room on the other end of the school.

     “Hey V,” Roman greeted falling into step beside Virgil as he passed the math rooms. 

     “Hey, Ro, I have a few ideas for your makeup that I’m going to run by you and you can decide what you want, sound good?” Virgil asked, a confident smirk hiding the nervousness he felt.

     “Of course, whatever works for you!” Roman shouted, as he grabbed Virgil’s arm and dragged him to their chairs in the corner.

     “What will you two be working on today?” Ms Orellana asked her firetruck red hair glowing in the lighting.

     “We’re going to be working on makeup today!” Roman shouted back pulling out his bag of makeup he kept in his locker for ‘emergencies’.

     “Okay, you're going to start by just removing everything, while I explain the ideas I have,” Virgil instructed passing a makeup wipe to the thespian. “So if you want to go for dark makeup, I’ll probably use a mix of burgundy and dark red to fill in above and below your eyes, like how mine was yesterday, then thick black eyeliner. This way it keeps your general aesthetic while emo-ing it up. If you want to go for lighter then we’ll just do sharp contour, which I’ll do no matter what you chose, and pencil eyeliner, so that it's thick but subtle. If you want to go with a middle ground I’ll do a dark red smokey eye, with black eyeshadow as eyeliner, and do a subtle undereye so that its not as dramatic,” Virgil rattled off pointing to different pallets as he spoke.

     “Oooh, I think I’ll go with the middle ground because it sounds like it will work super well!” Roman decided, his leg bouncing in anticipation.

     “Alright. Let’s begin,”

 

     “Oh my god V I love it! I love how you did the contour so that my cheeks look sunken, and omg I look like I could go kill a man. It’s perfect!” Roman gushed as Virgil cleaned up the myriad of makeup strewn across the counter.

     “It’s really no problem Ro, I like doing it and I get a grade for it,” Virgil shrugged shoving the last palette into his makeup bag, before freezing as Roman threw his arms around him.

     “I cannot express how amazing this is V. Seriously. Thank you,” Roman thanked once again. 

     “It’s no prob like I said, now, class has been over for like five minutes. Go to your auditions, you’re going to kill it trust me,” Virgil smiled softly before collecting his things and heading to his locker, and walking home.

 

           **Princey:** omg

                      Omg

                      Omg

 

**Anxiety:** omg

**Princey:** omg ann so you know how I was talking about my friend who’s super good at make up the other day

**Anxiety:** ye

 

**Princey:** he did my makeup today and I am screaming it is literally the most amazing thing that i have ever seen

                        It is art!

                      I know that we kinda decided against pics and whatever but can i please please please send a selfie

                     Like you need to see this

 

     Virgil sat and stared at his phone in thought for a minute, ‘sure we decided against personal information, but if I’m going to ask him out I’m pretty sure that we’ll end up sending selfies right after’

 

         **Anxiety:** sure y not

 

     Virgil’s leg bounced in anticipation as he stared at the screen waiting for the picture to come in. his heart stopping when it appeared on his screen, he bit his lip waiting for the picture to load. The seconds felt like days as he waited.

           **Princey:** I’m on right away so I gtg but I’ll text u as soon as I’m done

 

     Virgil barely finished reading the latest text when the picture finally loaded. All thought froze as he stared at the man he had been talking to for years.

     And then, he lost it.

     He threw his phone across his room, complete and utter disbelief at the image of Princey smiling from his phone faded away from inactivity. 

 

_      As the image of Roman Prince smiling from his phone faded away from inactivity. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prinxiety

     Virgil blankly stared at his phone for the next ten minutes before it went off snapping him out of his stupor.

 

          Princey: I totally killed the audition I'm pretty sure I'm getting this part 

                       Ann?

                       Ann, you there? 

 It says your reading this

                       Did I do sm wrong?

 

          Anxiety: I SWEAR TO GOD

                       WHY

                       HOW

                       HOW DOES THIS HAPPEN??

 

          Princey: Ann what are you talking about?

                       What happened?

 

          Anxiety: I SWEAR TO GOD ROMAN HOW DOES THIS HAPPEN

 

          Princey: Ann how do you know my name?

                       What is going on??

 

     Virgil swore under his breath feeling bad about how confused he must have made the other. He quickly pulled out the camera and sent off a selfie, not taking time to look at it.

 

          Princey: VIRGIL?!

                       WHAT!?

 

           Anxiety: I don't know??

 

          Princey: okay but this is high key the coolest thing

 

          Anxiety: it actually really is

 

          Princey: so you  were saying about how you were going to ask out your online friend earlier 

                       How did that go ;)

 

          Anxiety: screw off Princey

 

          Princey: but srs how did it go

 

          Anxiety: idk I haven't asked him yet but he seems p interested in my love life

 

          Princey: oh? So when are you going to ask him

 

          Anxiety:  idk I'll prob ask Princey in an hour

 

          Princey: V you can't do that then I can't accept properly

 

          Anxiety: or we can just count that bc I'm an awkward mess

 

          Princey: so boyfriends?

 

          Anxiety: boyfriends

                       Don't tell Pat or Lo I just had an idea

 

     “Hey Prince,” Virgil greeted dropping himself into Roman’s lap as he arrived at their table in the cafeteria.

     “Virge! How did asking out your online friend go!?” Patton asked 

     “Really well, he said yes so I have a boyfriend now,”

     "I'm happy for you Virgil but I must implore, why are you sitting on Roman’s lap?” Logan adjusted his glasses as he spoke before having his hand caught by Patton who interlaced their fingers.

     “Oh! That's right I totally forgot to introduce you guys!” Virgil smirked as he received confused looks from the bespectacled two, “Patton, Logan meet Princey, my online friend,” Virgil finished by holding his arms up to frame Roman.

     Cue the anticipated Excited Patton Squealing™ and Logan Windows Error Noise™

     “Oh my goodness you two that is so cute!! It’s like a match made in heaven,” Patton squealed.

     “I have to admit it is undeniably adorable,” Logan agreed.

     “Thanks, L, it was the weirdest thing when this idiot sent me a selfie and like, I knew that face,”

     “I was mostly confused because you spent a solid two minutes freaking out with absolutely no context,”

     “Yeah sorry about that,” Virgil rubbed the back of his neck.

     “It’s all good, I would have done the same thing if I was in your shoes,” 

 

     A few weeks passed by in absolute bliss as the couples grew closer with each other, double dates becoming the normal as January flew by.

 

     “You two are so gay,” Patton joked as Virgil plopped himself down in Roman’s lap, stealing a bite of his pizza.

     “What us? Gay? Never,” Roman asked sarcastically.

     “Absolutely nothing homosexual about this,” Virgil rolled his eyes as he laughed

     “Just two dudes being guys,”

     “Guys being dudes,”

     “Completely heterosexual,”

     “Gay who? Never heard of her,”

     “You know there’s nothing wrong with guys being physically affectionate,” Some guy sitting further down the table asked.

     “Oh no, were dating, we’re gay that’s the joke,” Roman laughed, smiling to make sure the guy knew he wasn't mad.

     “Oh okay, sorry for intruding then,” he laughed back turning back to his friends.

     “Oh my god you guys are insane,” Patton rolled his eyes as they fell into easy conversation for the rest of lunch.

 

     “Heyyyyy gurl, what’s up,” Remy’s voice sounded through Virgil’s phone.

     “Not much, just too busy stressing over feelings to do my chem homework,”

     “Feelings? Spill the tea gurl, I’m ready to have my wig snatched,”

     Virgil just rolled his eyes at his friends ridiculousness “I don’t know, like I really like Roman, but I feel like something’s missing, and like I feel like I’ve been really awkward around L lately and it’s been weirding me out because I’ve never not known what to say to him and now I feel all weird around him, and like, ughhhhh I don’t know,” Virgil whined struggling to put his feelings to words.

     “Is it only Logan you feel like that with?”

     “Yeah, it’s just- well...I kinda feel the same with Patton too, but like not as intense,”

     “Well hun, you wanna hear what I have to say?” Remy paused waiting for the go-ahead, “It sounds like you like them,”

     “Well yeah, obviously Lo’s my best friend and-” 

     “No sweetheart I mean romantically,”

     “What? But I have a boyfriend that’s not possible! Plus he’s- he’s my best friend that would ruin everything,”

     “Polyamory hunny and people fall for their best friends all the time,”

     “I gotta go thanks for the help Rem,” Virgil quickly ended the call without waiting for a goodbye, letting the tears he had been suppressing fall freely from his eyes as he thought about how royally screwed he was.

     “Things can never go good in my life for long huh, every time I get a boyfriend I seem to just ruin everything. Maybe I’m just meant to be alone my whole life, I mean, Ro would dump me immediately if he knew and Lo, god I can’t even imagine what kind of state I would be in if he left,” Virgil lamented to himself, slowly drifting off as he thought of the last time his feelings ruined his life.

 

     Patton sat up in bed fairy lights illuminating his notebook as he tried to decide how to bring it up to Logan that he had fallen for the thespian and the emo, a smile on his face as slumped to the side, falling asleep to thoughts of the four of them together.

 

     Roman, for being the self proclaimed ‘relationship expert’ of the group had no idea what to do, Virgil had vagued towards being hurt in a past relationship, and he had no intention of hurting the adorable emo he had the luck of dating, but he also felt himself falling for his two other best friends, much to his annoyance since Logan would tease him for falling for him given how much they get into heated debates over simple things, goodnaturedly of course, but he would be right, and he was cocky when he won. And by Zeus’ beard sometimes Roman wanted to kiss that cocky smirk off his face.

 

     Feelings, the bane of Logan existence, he thought he had everything figured out with Patton, but then he felt different with Virgil, not the same as with Patton, but different than before. And Roman, Logan felt even more drawn to that dramatic idiot than usual, wanting to be closer? He didn’t know and he hated it. Why couldn’t feelings be like math, with universal rules and clear cut answers?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LAMP

     T

     The four spent the next three weeks living in painful ignorance of the other trios feelings, ignoring their own for the sake of preserving their place in the group. Which leads us to February 14, approximately three and a half weeks of pining, and a couple of dates later, where the four were lounging on the ‘couches’ in Virgil’s spare room half watching a documentary on relationships and half sending each other memes.

    “…Known as polyamory, where more than two people are in a consensual relationship, this could be everyone dating each other, or one dating multiple, so long as everyone is aware and okay with it,” The host explained, causing everyone to freeze, awkward silence engulfing them as everyone refused to look at each other, thus making them unaware that the rest were thinking the same thing.

    “Could-could that be us?” Roman asked after minutes of silence. Everyone’s eyes snapped to him and then each other as they realized they were all thinking the same thing.

    “Yeah, I think if you guys are okay with it… it definitely could be,” Patton nodded enthusiastically as he spoke, a wide grin breaking out across his face.

    “I certainly think it would be a good idea,”

    “Yeah, yeah I’d really like that,” Virgil was smiling so big it almost hurt, his heart bursting with the love he felt for the three.

    “Yay!! Ro, Ve, can I kiss you?” Patton asked receiving overjoyed ‘Yes!’s in return.

    They spent the rest of the night curled up cuddling each other, trading kisses and talking quietly until they slowly fell asleep.

 

    “Hey, Princey?” Virgil began looking at a picture in Roman’s living room “Who’s that?”

    “Oh! That’s Remus, my little brother! He’s in our grade though, Irish twins and all, he still goes to his old boarding school though,” He wrapped his arms around Virgil’s shoulders as he looked at the picture, fondly remembering the trip they had taken to Spain to visit his family. 

    “Huh,” Virgil said simply.

    “Anyways my dear why don’t we go work on our homework?”

    “Yeah okay,” Virgil gave him a soft smile and allowed his dramatic boyf to pick him up and carry him upstairs.

    “I mean…how?” Virgil asked exasperatedly, gesturing as wildly as he could without hitting Logan, whose lap he was currently using as a pillow.

    “How is it possible that the Remus I used to hang out with is Roman’s brother? I mean I knew something was familiar about Ro but I thought that was because he was Princey!”

    “It certainly is a coincidence, though aside from astonishment how are you doing with this information? I know it was hard for you to leave them,” Logan asked softly, stroking Virgil’s hair just as gently.

    “It’s not like it was their fault our friendship was unhealthy, its just between Dee’s compulsive lying and the dark stuff Remus sometimes came up with it was really hard on my anxiety, not to mention them always joking about me being the baby of the group didn’t help,” Virgil cut himself off, realizing that he would spiral if he kept dwelling on it. “But I’m alright, it’ll take me a bit to recalibrate and stuff, but I’m fine with it,” 

    “If you say so angel, just know that I’ll be here for you,” He leaned down to kiss him softly on the forehead, causing his emo to blush.

    “Thanks, Lo,” He smiled, sitting up to pull Logan into a lying position and cuddling up into him.

 

    “Morning!” Patton greeted kissing them both on the cheek as they got to the cafe’ 

    “Patt I love you but I’m not fully coherent yet just wait till I have my coffee,” Virgil mumbled into Patton’s shoulder, his affection contradicting his earlier protest.

    “Alright hon, let’s get you inside,” 

    “Good morning lovelies,” Roman greeted minutes later as he slid into the empty chair at their table.

    And just like that heaven became routine, and routine became perfect. And that’s the thing about connections. They’re a tangled complicated web of faces and names and memories. They can make us scream in delight. They can make us feel like nothing can be worse. But the real thing about connections is that they’re what make us human. 

**But is that really all there is to it?**


End file.
